Zwykły dzień
by Mr Pocky
Summary: Horitsuba. Fik walentynkowy, dość sztampowy, niepoważny. Ze specyficznym poczuciem humoru. I tyle.


Mocno słodkie, mocno durne. Tytuł pochodzi od piosenki Kuśka Brothers.

W tym fiku Horitsuba nie jest ani szkołą polską, ani japońską. FUSION! Tak mi jakoś wyszło... xD'

Wszelkie komentarze mile widziane. Ekhem, mam _ciasteczka_... *potrząsa sugestywnie słoikiem pełnym ciasteczek*

* * *

><p>Nad jadowicie zieloną łąką, upstrzoną kwiatami przeróżnej maści i wielkości, trwało nieskalane najmniejszą chmurką turkusowe (sic!) niebo.<p>

Kurogane obejrzał się niespokojnie za siebie. Las! Jeśli wylezą z niego rozśpiewane zwierzątka, niczym z reklamy wody mineralnej, to niebiosa świadkiem, że zacznie wrzeszczeć.

Ruszył powoli przed siebie, cały czas czujnie rozglądając się wokół. Wybujałe zielska ocierały się o jego nogawki.

- Mam wrażenie, że nie jesteśmy już w Kansas… - mruknął.

A to co?

Człowiek. A konkretnie, znajomy chemik, który dla odmiany chyba urwał się ze splotu traktującym o proszku do prania, bo biel jego koszuli i spodni drażniła boleśnie oczy.

Kurogane był zły – nie przypominał sobie by pozwalał własnym nogom na przyjęcie pozycji siedzącej. Podejrzane.

Fai zatrzymał się o kilka kroków od niego. Nienormalnie żółty motyl usiadł mu nad uchem i rozłożył złociste skrzydełka, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

_Wygląda jak jakaś pieprzona spinka_, skonkretyzował w myślach Kurogane. _Czy robaki powinny zachowywać się w ten sposób?_

Nie dane mu było poznać odpowiedzi na to nurtujące pytanie. Kilka sekund zajęło mu spostrzeżenie, że punkt spoczynku pół-pionowy, zmienił się na wybitnie horyzontalny. Kolejne obserwacja dotyczyła faktu, iż ręce ma pełne Fai'a. Po następnych trzech, pełnych grozy sekundach, doszedł do wniosku, że chemik wcale nie nabrał kanibalistycznych zapędów i nie usiłuje go zjeść, poczynając od twarzy. Za to częstuje go czymś, co od neonów, znane jest fanfikcji jako _passionate kiss_. O nie, Kurogane fików nie czyta! Po prostu rzuciło mu się to w oczy na jakimś forum internetowym.

Co mu pozostaje?

„Jak już coś robisz, rób to dobrze!", zwykła mawiać jego rodzicielka tonem niewzruszonej, matczynej wszechwiedzy.

Dlatego wypada, właśnie w tej chwili, wyłożyć od siebie trochę pasji. A niech będzie nawet więcej niż trochę! Tak też uczynił.

Obudził się gwałtownie łapiąc oddech. Udusiłby się własną poduszką! Leżała teraz, udając niewiniątko, stłamszona od nadmiaru czułości, ze smutkiem sypiąc pierzem.

Omiótł półprzytomnym spojrzeniem otoczenie – szafa, półki, okno, za oknem ni śnieg, ni plucha, ściana, wciąż ściana, drzwi do drugiego pokoju… dobra, był u siebie. Opuścił nogi na zimną posadzkę, z namysłem podrapał się po czuprynie. Skrzywił się. Co do…? Odkaszlnął, a piórko uwolnione z jego ust, radośnie podryfowało w powietrzu.

Opadł z powrotem na plecy w jeszcze ciepłą pościel. Zaczął dzwonić budzik – cóż, jego strata. Zegarek brutalnie przywitał się z podłogą i zamilkł. Kurogane czuł się jak nabuzowany hormonami bohater ambitnych amerykańskich produkcji komediowych. Tyle, że napalone nastolatki zwykle śnią o roznegliżowanych panienkach, nie o _koledze z pracy_. „Koledze" – miejscownik, liczba pojedyncza, rodzaj niezaprzeczalnie męski. Wyobraźnia łaskawie podsunęła mu imaginację _koleżanki z pracy_. Wyszczerzona triumfalnie twarz wiedźmy, znaczy się… dyrektorki. Zamienił stryjek… To on już woli pozostać przy tępawym patyku, niż naciąć się na ostrą jak brzytwa, siekierkę. Zebrał się w sobie. Zaowocowało to poczłapaniem do łazienki i doprowadzeniem się do jako takiego porządku. Z westchnieniem zwalił się na kuchenne krzesło. Zza cienkiej ściany salonu (aka pokoju gościnno-dziennego połączonego z maleńką kuchnią) słychać było stłumioną rozmowę. A więc bliźniaki też już wstali. Obecnie nie miał ochoty oglądać niczego, co choć w przybliżeniu, wyglądało jak Flourite.

_Dziwne sny_ rozpoczęły się jakoś w wakacje. Kiedy to pod koniec roku szkolnego, chemik obwieścił, że pragnie pokazać swojemu bratu miasto i Kurogane koniecznie musi im towarzyszyć. Skończyło się na tym, iż zdołał wyrwać się tylko na tydzień do rodziców. Resztę cudownie słonecznych, wolnych od obowiązków dni spędził w towarzystwie dwóch braci. Wracając do snów – zawsze, piekielnie zawsze, śnił mu się Fai. Po czym poznawał, że to starszy bliźniak? Obecność Yuui'ego nie wywoływała w nim chęci rozplaśnięcia niebieskookiej, uśmiechniętej gęby o najbliższą powierzchnię płaską. Nawet w marzeniach sennych odczuwał kompletną ambiwalencję uczuć w stosunku do nadpobudliwego chemika. Dzisiejszy sen pobijał - już na starcie - wszystkie poprzednie.

- Wariuję… A ojciec przestrzegał, że nauczyciele głupieją… - brunet przeżuwał smętnie grzankę, a jego wzrok ślizgał się po znajomym umeblowaniu mini-kuchni. Iluminacja. Grzanka pacnęła na talerz.

- To wszystko twoja wina, gnoju! – ryknął Kurogane, celując oskarżycielsko w niepozorny prostokąt zawieszony na ścianie.

Kalendarz nie odpowiedział na tę niesprawiedliwą zaczepkę. Jego papierową duszę, guzik obchodziło, że jest dziś piątek, czternastego lutego. Dla niego, równie dobrze mógłby być wtorek, trzydziestego…

Mężczyzna przeklinał w myślach, w pośpiechu pakując swoją torbę. Wydawało mu się, że zapomniał o tym cholernym „święcie"! Nie zapomniał! A id zaserwowało mu przepiękny obraz jego obaw w postaci sennego koszmaru.

_To wcale nie był koszmar._

Upuścił klucze zszokowany własną myślą. Trzęsącymi się rękami podniósł je z płytek, jakimś cudem zamknął mieszkanie, rzucił zatrwożone spojrzenie sąsiednim drzwiom i nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej, zbiegł po schodach.

* * *

><p><em>To będzie długi, długi dzień… <em>doszedł do wniosku, stojąc przed drzwiami pokoiku wuefistów, który malowniczo „kanciapą" zwano. A zapowiadał się tak normalnie… Odebrał od stróża pęk kluczy z kolorowymi nakładkami, wpisał się listę potwierdzającą, że oto przybył do pracy i nawet udało mu się nie natknąć na żadnych irytujących dyrektorów, ani nauczycieli chemii. I co? Tkwił przed tymi przeklętymi drzwiami, a w ich szparze tkwiły… dwie różowawe koperty. Najchętniej by ich w ogóle nie dotykał… Z teatralnym obrzydzeniem ujął je między kciuk, a palec wskazujący. Nacisnął klamkę, jednocześnie zerkając na adresata listów. Całe szczęście oba od wielbicieli Soumy. Rzucił je na biurko.

Przebrał się, ciężkie, zimowe buty zamienił na wygodne adidasy. Włączył radio, ekspres do kawy. A nawet poszedł otworzyć szatnie dla uczniów. Nie pozostało nic, oprócz czekania na drugą wuefistkę. Rozsiadł się na obrotowym krześle, w akcie nudy spróbował spopielić ohydne koperty wzrokiem. Nie udało się.

- Jo – rzucił na powitanie, kiedy w progu, stanęła młoda kobieta o apetycznie oliwkowej skórze.

- Dzień dobry! Może czekoladkę? – spytała, podsuwając Kurogane pod nos pudełko pastelowych pralinek.

- Nie lubię. Ile razy mam to powtarzać?

- Ale te są oblane gorzką czekoladą! – wskazała kuleczki ukryte w pistacjowym papierku.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza.

- No dobra, skoro nie chcesz… - zaperzyła się, by po chwili władować kolejną do ust. – Dostałam je od doktora Seishirou! Spotkaliśmy się na korytarzu i pierwsze co zrobił, to dał mi je w prezencie! To bardzo miło z jego strony, prawda? – szczebiotała rozpinając płaszcz i wyswobadzając się z co najmniej kilometrowego szalu.

Kurogane bez słowa wepchnął w jej dłonie kubek parującego naparu.

- Dziękuję – mruknęła. Sięgnęła po kolejną pralinkę (choć nie powinna - KALORIE!), kątem oka obserwując jak mężczyzna podsuwa w jej strony różowe koperty.

- Um, czo to? – wyburczała z ustami pełnymi herbaty i czekolady.

- Sama sprawdź – wuefista zapatrzył się obojętnie na smętny krajobraz za oknem.

Szelest rozdzieranego papieru. Souma usiłowała przeczytać oba listy jednocześnie. Wreszcie uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- Jakie to słodkie… - skomentowała treść – Zgadnij od kogo!

Kurogane uniósł sceptycznie brew. Odwrócił się w stronę uradowanej kobiety.

- „Trzecia D".

- Skąd wiedziałeś? – czekoladka utkwiła w połowie drogi do ust.

- Znasz nadawców, co oznacza, że się podpisali. A kto byłby na tyle głupi, by przyznawać się imieniem i nazwiskiem do tak żenujących rzeczy jak listy miłosne do własnego nauczyciela? Humaniści. De jak debile. „Trzecia D" – rzucił ekstremalnym skrótem myślowym i podniósł się z fotela.

- Nie mów tak o nich – zmarszczyła nos, usiłując przybrać groźną minę. – To cudowne, kiedy uczniowie cię kochają!

- Ich miłość nie jest mi potrzebna. Szacunek i strach w zupełności wystarczą – wyszczerzył się złośliwie, przystając w progu – A co z twoją _przyjaciółką_? Nie będzie zazdrosna?

Zaczerwieniły jej się uszy. Co za tupet! Nie zdążyła wykrztusić odpowiedzi, bo oto szanowny kolega znikł jej z oczu. Pospiesznie zrzuciła z siebie golf, odsłaniając dopasowany topik i potykając się co krok o rozwiązane sznurówki trampek, pospieszyła za Kurogane.

Otworzyli obie sale gimnastyczne zalewając światłem drabinki, kosze, linie środkowe i punkty karne, parafrazując – miejsce kaźni tysięcy uczniów.

Zabrzmiał dzwonek. Poranne zajęcia należały do zaspanych, gimnazjalnych pierwszaków. Nie powinno być problemów. Souma już wysłała bardziej rozgarniętą dziewczynkę po dziennik, a sama zajęła się pogawędką z uczniami.

- Jak tam twój nadgarstek? – zwróciła się do niedużego okularnika. – To skręcenie wyglądało na całkiem paskudne.

- Dziękuję, że sensei pyta – chłopak z namaszczeniem patrzył, jak nauczycielka spina włosy w kitkę, a pod materiał koszulki uwypuklają się krągłości. – Już wszystko w porządku, mogę normalnie nim poruszać, tak mi się wydaje, eee… Jednak obawiam się, że jeszcze nie powinienem go przeciążać, bo może to skończyć się POWAŻNYM URAZEM – wyrecytował, wgapiając się z rosnącym przerażeniem na sylwetkę, która wyłoniła się z kanciapy.

- Masz za słaby refleks, smarku – stwierdził Kurogane podrzucając w ręku swój umiłowany gwizdek. – Ćwiczysz razem z innymi na siłowni i nie uznaję żadnych wymówek.

Słowo „siłownia" wywołało całą gamę uczuciową wśród męskiej widowni – poczynając od dzikiego zapału, po żałosne skomlenie tych drobniejszych, chudziutkich członków.

Sprawdzenie obecności przebiegło w miarę sprawnie, choć Souma prosiła, żeby wyjątkowo oporne osobniczki pospieszyły się z przebraniem, bo na litość boską, nie spędzą połowy lekcji na czekaniu, aż się zjawią. Kurogane popędził swoją trzódkę w kierunku korytarza. Został odprowadzony maślanymi spojrzeniami. Dałby głowę, że któraś z uczennic celowo musnęła jego dłoń. Dla bezpieczeństwa schował ręce w kieszeniach spodni.

Dom wariatów.

* * *

><p>Souma sączyła przeraźliwie zimną herbatę i czytała kolejny, cudownie zjawiony list.<p>

- Zrób coś, żeby już była sobota! – optymistyczne słowa zapowiedziały powrót Kurogane. - Wata cukrowa zamiast mózgów! W ogóle nie słuchają, co się do nich mówi! Jeden z idiotów prawie zmiażdżył sobie stopę ciężarkiem!

- A to dopiero pierwsza lekcja! – zaśmiała się kobietka. – Popuść im dzisiaj. W końcu Walentynki są raz do roku…

Przerwała, by chlipnąć herbatę.

- A właśnie! To dla ciebie! – wręczyła mu rulonik przewiązany złowróżbną, atłasową wstążeczką.

Kurogane wytrzeszczył oczy w akcie czystej zgrozy.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie! Przecież nie ja to napisałam – Souma z uśmiechem odgarnęła grzywkę z oczu.

Nie wyglądał na pocieszonego tym faktem.

- No, otwieraj! – zachęciła niecierpliwie.

Mężczyzna rozwiązał czerwony supełek. Rolka papieru pokrytego drobnym pismem rozwinęła się i potoczyła po podłodze. Odprowadzali ją zsynchronizowanym spojrzeniem, póki nie zatrzymała się brawurowo przy przeciwległej ścianie.

- Musisz przyznać, że dziewczyna się wysiliła, nie każdy stworzyłby _coś takiego _– Souma pokiwała głową z uznaniem. – A może… to od chłopca?

Kurogane wydał szereg niezidentyfikowanych dźwięków, przesuwając pod palcami metry papieru w poszukiwaniu podpisu. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to rymy. Świat się kończy, ktoś napisał dla niego wiersz. Następnie było coś o jego „_płomiennym spojrzeniu_", „_smolistej mgle rzęs_" i „_ponętnych_ _ustach_". Już wiedział, że bez flachy nie przeczyta całości. Gdzie ten cholerny podpis?

- Oh. To zbiorowy… tak jakby anonim.

- Zbiorowy? – powtórzyła jak echo.

- Są tylko trzy inicjały… nie. Jest jeszcze coś, co MUSI być nickiem. Czyli jednak cztery. Antologia! – głos Kurogane ociekał histerycznym rozbawieniem.

Souma rzuciła mu współczujące spojrzenie. Podniosła się z fotela, wygładziła spodnie i wolnym krokiem podeszła do mężczyzny.

- W każdym razie, życzę ci powodzenia – poklepała go przyjacielsko po ramieniu. – Oby Fai-sensei nie okazał się zaborczym zazdrośnikiem. Bo tobie to już nic nie pomoże.

Nie była z natury mściwa, ale tym razem, gdy zostawiała za sobą spetryfikowanego kolegę, poczuła słodki smak wygranej.

Pan wuefista jeszcze chwilę po jej wyjściu wgapiał się intensywnie w ścianę. Wreszcie zapytał:

- Co?

* * *

><p>Przerwa obiadowa trwała w najlepsze, a on był zmuszony udać się na polowanie – do stołówki po obiad. Wystarczy, że przemknie niezauważony trzydzieści metrów korytarzem, potem skręci w prawo, pokona kolejne dziesięć metrów i… <em>et voilà<em>_!_

Niezauważony, a to dobre. „Niezauważony" nie istniało dla kogoś, kto przewyższał mężczyzn uważanych za wysokich o głowę. Musiałby pełznąć po suficie – alternatywa doskonała dla ninja, nie dla zmaltretowanego życiem młodego wuefisty.

Tegoroczne Walentynki były pieprzonym koszmarem! Zebrał pół tuzina listów, ze trzy kilogramy wszelakiej czekolady (połowę upchnął niemalże siłą słabo protestującej Soumie, drugą odda Flourite'om), a gdzie tam do końca dniówki…

_Skup się, człowieku!_, myślał pokonując tłum uczniów. _Każdy może być wrogiem, dosłownie każdy! Trzeba było zabrać shinai ze sobą…_

- Kurogane-sensei~!

Dziewczęcy głosik sprawił, że jęknął w duchu. Musi uciekać! Ale gdzie? Przecież nie wtopi się w ścianę!

Odwrócił się powoli na spotkanie z nieubłaganym.

Pierwszym, co ujrzał były dwie antenki, pogodnie gibające się w te i wewte na czubku rudawej główki.

- Kinomoto… o bogowie, ale mnie wystra… - zreflektował się momentalnie – Ehm, coś się stało?

Dziewczyna próbowała złapać oddech.

- D-dzień dobry. Nie, nic się nie… huh… przepraszam, zmęczyłam się… od rana tak biegam – poczęła grzebać w swojej przepastnej skórzanej torbie. - Proszę, to dla pana! – zakrzyknęła w końcu, wymierzając w nauczyciela zgrabnie opakowanym słodkim serduszkiem.

- Nieee… czemu? Nawet ty… - wydukał nieskładnie i chwycił się dramatycznie za własny organ.

- Hoe? Ależ… proszę to przyjąć – szmaragdowe oczęta zaszkliły się błagalnie. - Daję je wszystkim przyjaciołom i ulubionym nauczycielom! – Sakurka twardo kroczyła za wycofującym się Kurogane.

- Dziękuję bardzo! Teraz zostało mi już do rozdania tylko siedemnaście serduszek! – uśmiechnęła się promiennie, aż po ósemki, kiedy paczuszka wylądowała bezpiecznie w rękach senseia.

- Tylko siedemnaście… - Kurogane z niejakim szacunkiem przyjrzał się drobnej nastolatce. – No cóż, baw się dobrze.

- To dla mnie przyjemność! Jeszcze raz dziękuję! – dziewczyna energicznie skinęła łepetyną. - Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść! PRIMERA-CHAN! – zapiszczała na widok seledynowej czupryny koleżanki.

Bębenki Kurogane zgłosiły znaczne uszkodzenie słuchu.

- Sensei! – wydarła się raz jeszcze, już z daleka. – Wiesz gdzie jest Fai-sensei?

Pokręcił słabo głową, a niezrażone dziewczę popłynęło z uczniowską falą.

Upchnął czekoladkę w kieszeń bluzy. Pogniecie się, ale co z tego? I tak jej nie zje.

Ktoś chwycił go za ramię.

DAJCIE MI WSZYSCY, DO CIĘŻKIEJ CHOLERY, TROCHĘ PIEPRZONEGO SPOKOJU!

Ile by dał, żeby obwieścić to połowie szkoły?

Dużo.

Ale byłoby to jednoznaczne z wydaleniem i szukaniem nowego etatu. Z drugiej strony, każda placówka wydawała się lepszym miejscem niż Horitsuba podczas Święta Różowego Kiczu.

- Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć – wybąkał Yuui, widząc minę drugiego nauczyciela. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Taa, czego chcesz? – Kurogane rozmasował czoło. Głowa pulsowała nerwowym bólem.

- Mam coś dla ciebie – melodyjny tembr młodszego Flourite'a rozsadził mu czaszkę.

- Spokojnie! Spokojnie! Przygotowałem tylko obiad! Nic słodkiego, przysięgam! – Yuui popadał w panikę. Grymas wuefisty wskazywała na istną psychodeliczną burzę rozgrywającą się pod nastroszoną czupryną.

- Ach. Jasne. Dzięki – z odrobiną ulgi przyjął plastikowe pudełko. Dla pewności obejrzał je z każdej strony doszukując się ukrytych serduszkowych motywów.

* * *

><p>- Kretyn dzisiaj z nami nie je? – wuefista wskazał ręką w wolny, w miarę czysty od okruchów i plam stolik.<p>

- Masz na myśli Fai'a? – Yuui uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i opadł na sfatygowane stołówkowe krzesło. – Nie. Zamieniliśmy tylko kilka słów na poprzedniej przerwie. Wyglądał na strasznie zabieganego.

- Czego innego można się spodziewać po _szkolnym idolu_? Chodzące bóstwo setek uczennic… – prychnął pogardliwie i trochę zbyt agresywnie zaatakował swoją porcję.

- Jesteś zazdrosny? – Flourite uważnie przyjrzał się wuefiście. Rozmowa zapowiadała się intrygująco.

- O te dzieciaki? A czy wyglądam na pedofila?

- Oczywiście, że nie – Yuui pochylił głowę, żeby ukryć uśmiech. – Tak właściwie to nie chodziło mi o…

Męska dłoń z łoskotem opadła na stół. Kurogane zmrużył gniewnie oczy na powitanie. Nowy fizyk. Nie znosił go od pierwszego wejrzenia. Kawał chłopa, a tacy faceci nie powinni nosić długich włosów i nie przeczesywać ich z lubością przy każdej okazji.

- Dyrektorka chce was natychmiast widzieć – oznajmił nowoprzybyły.

- Pójdziemy do niej później - padła warkliwa odpowiedź. – Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale obecnie mamy przerwę i jemy obiad.

- Ona nie lubi czekać, dobrze o tym wiesz – mężczyzna nie wydawał się ani trochę oburzony gburowatym tonem rozmówcy.

- Gówno mnie obcho-

- Dziękuję, że nam to przekazałeś, sensei. Zaraz do niej pójdziemy – Yuui uprzedził nadciągającą furię – Pospiesz się troszkę, Kurogane-sensei.

- Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko! – burknął do blondyna i posłał odchodzącemu fizykowi mordercze spojrzenie.

Mężczyzna odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, który w innym przypadku, idealnie pasowałby do psychopaty szykującego na maleńkie party z udziałem piły mechanicznej.

Flourite stanął przy stole ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, bębniąc niecierpliwie palcami o ramiona.

- Cholera, gorzej niż w wojsku – skomentował go Kurogane niemalże dusząc się przełykanym w pośpiechu obiadem.

* * *

><p>- Wspaniale. Widok dyrektorki zagwarantuje mi niestrawność na resztę dnia – ględził wuefista, gdy szli do gabinetu znajdującego się we wschodnim skrzydle szkoły.<p>

Niezrażony gderaniem kolegi, Yuui uśmiechał się promieniście do masowo pozdrawiających go uczniów. Każdy lubi nauczyciela od dobrego żarcia, czyż nie?

Blondyn zatrzymał się przed tłumnie obleganą klasą. Niebyt delikatnie, zmusił do tego samego swojego towarzysza. Z pomieszczenia dobiegał czysty, miły dla ucha śpiew.

…_sia lala la suteki ni kiss… sia lala la sugao ni kiss… ashita wa tokubetsu special day… ichinen ichido no chance…oh, darling…_

Mniejszy nauczyciel usiłował dojrzeć cokolwiek, ponad głowami nastolatków stojących w drzwiach.

- Daidouji-san ma taki słodki głos, prawda? Słyszałeś, że po lekcjach ma się odbyć koncert? Pewnie ćwiczy właśnie do niego – cichy głos Yuui'ego starał się przebić przez rozbrzmiewającą muzykę.

- Koncert? Niby gdzie, przecież aula jest remontowana i… nieee, na sali gimnastycznej? I nikt mi o tym nie powiedział! Jędza znowu każe mi nosić dekoracje i krzesła! – Kurogane pochylił się nad ramieniem kucharza, by lepiej słyszeć, jakie to kolejne radosne niusy ma mu do przekazania.

Jasne włosy połaskotały go w szyję.

- Yuuko-san przekazała nam to przedwczoraj. Myślałem, że wiesz… - Yuui raptownie odwrócił głowę, natrafiając nosem, prosto w opalony policzek.

Nikły pisk ekstazy - Kurogane nie musiał się nawet rozglądać, by wiedzieć skąd dobiegł. Grupka dziewczyn stojących pod oknem patrzyła na nich z absolutnym oczarowaniem. Chrzaniona „trzecia D". Aktualnie, wyglądały jakby miały dostać krwotoku z nosa lub zejść z wrażenia. Albo jedno i drugie.

Wyprostował się na pełną, imponującą wysokość. Rzucił im spojrzenie, którego nie powstydziłby się inkwizytor obserwujący swoje przyszłe ofiary. Spojrzenie mówiło: „Już wkrótce spotkamy się w sprzyjających dla mnie okolicznościach. A wówczas… będziecie KRZYCZEĆ.".

Natychmiast skupiły wzrok z powrotem na śpiewającej rówieśniczce.

- Chodźmy stąd, bo zwariuję – Kurogane wycofał się o kilka kroków.

Yuui dreptał za nim i ściskał kurczowo kartkę papieru. Kartka upstrzona była wykrzyknikami, kwiatuszkami i oczywiście serduszkami.

- Ktoś mi ją wcisnął do ręki przed chwilą – wyjąkał, kuląc się pod groźnym wzrokiem kolegi. – Pracuję tutaj zaledwie kilka miesięcy, a… jakby to… We Włoszech nie było takiego zwyczaju…

- Chyba się tam przeprowadzę – skwitował Kurogane, mierząc wzrokiem drzwi ozdobione złotą tabliczką. Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu. Długi wydech. Przy rozmowie z wiedźmą musi trzymać nerwy na wodzy.

Nie zdążyli zapukać, gdy usłyszeli z wnętrza:

- Yuui-sensei, Kurogane-sensei, zapraszam!

Wuefista zmełł pod nosem przekleństwo i nacisnął klamkę.

Siedziała w bordowym fotelu, plecami do wejścia, w ręku trzymała niezapaloną lufkę. Obróciła się do nich powoli, leniwie założyła nogę na nogę, szeleszcząc wielowarstwową spódnicą.

Kurogane zastanowił się, czy jakaś inna szkoła, gdzieś w innej galaktyce, czy wymiarze posiada dyrekcję, która wygląda jak skrzyżowanie mafiosa z burdelmamą.

- Miło mi was widzieć. Jak samopoczucie? – zaczęła, zbyt uprzejmie jak na gusta bruneta.

- Dzień dobry. Jak zwykle świetnie – pospieszył Yuui, po raz kolejny ratując sytuację. – Chciałaś o czymś z nami porozmawiać, sensei?

- Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy – lisi uśmiech kobiety przyprawiał Kurogane o mdłości. – Chciałam tylko życzyć wam udanego Dnia Zakochanych.

- Tylko tyle? – wuefista węszył spisek.

- Aż tyle, Kurogane-sensei, aż tyle! Oprócz tego przygotowałam coś dla was – sięgnęła pod biurko. Wstała z fotela, pewnym krokiem zbliżyła się do mężczyzn.

- Premia, moi drodzy! – obwieściła z satysfakcją prezentując zupełnie szare, miło napęczniałe koperty. – Jeszcze raz, wszystkiego dobrego z okazji Walentynek!

- Potrąciłaś nam to z przyszłej wypłaty? – brew Kurogane uniosła się kpiącą.

Yuui syknął.

- Ja…? Miałabym zrobić _coś takiego_? – dyrektorka trzasnęła go dobrodusznie po szerokich plecach i wcisnęła kopertę do kieszeni bluzy.

- Nigdy w życiu nie oszukałabym swoich podwładnych! – musnęła palcami policzek kucharza i z szerokim uśmiechem wręczyła mu jego należność

- Nie mogę dłużej was zatrzymywać, pewnie jesteście bardzo zajęci – ucięła temat i delikatnie pchnęła panów w stronę drzwi.

- Ach, dziękujemy, Yuuko-sensei… Jeszcze jedno… Proszę, to dla ciebie – Yuui wygrzebał z fartucha paczuszkę czegoś, co wyglądało jak sucharki z migdałami – _Cantucci_, najlepiej smakują maczane w winie. Drobiazg ode mnie i Kurogane-sensei'a. _Tanti auguri_!

- Że jak? – żachnął się wuefista, za co blondyn władował mu łokieć w żebra.

- Niepotrzebnie… ale doceniam ten gest – Ichihara uśmiechnęła się słodko, gładząc włoski podarek – Przyślijcie do mnie Fai-sensei'a, jak tylko go spotkanie.

- Oczywiście, do widzenia – Yuui skinął głową na pożegnanie.

- Idź za sercem, Kurogane-sensei i nie żałuj odwagi! - oświadczyła niespodziewanie wesoło, mając pewność, że wuefista już jej nie słyszy.

Flourite zareagował na jej słowa spojrzeniem, w którym mościła się nutka dezaprobaty.

- A ty, Yuui-sensei… pamiętasz? – udała, że nie pojmuje o co też może mu chodzić.

- Pamiętam, do zobaczenia – westchnął i zamknął ostrożnie drzwi za sobą.

Ichihara pokiwała głową do swoich myśli. Wróciła do biurka, chwyciła zapalniczkę, uchyliła okno i rozciągnęła się w fotelu niczym najedzona kotka.

- Ah, jeszcze kilka godzin. Czas dłuży się niemiłosiernie, kiedy ma się w planach dobrą zabawę – orzekła smętnie.

Smużka dymu zwinęła się ospale przy suficie i wypełzła w lutowe zewnętrze.

* * *

><p>Kurogane krytycznie przeliczał zawartość koperty.<p>

- Nieźle. Jeśli to naprawdę premia, to dyrektorka choć raz się postarała – zauważył lawendową karteczkę wciśniętą między banknoty – Noż kurna, jest i haczyk.

Wyciągnął ją niechętnie. Pachniała perfumami.

- „Wydaj je mądrze. Najlepiej już dzisiaj." – przeczytał odręcznie pismo. Notkę podpisano tylko jedną literą – zapętlającym się w sobie igrekiem.

- Sama sobie przeczy… jędza – burknął ledwie słyszalnie i zwrócił się do Yuui'ego. – Dzięki za żarcie, wracam do siebie.

- Ja tak samo… Przy okazji zajrzę do Fai'a – blondyn powiódł wzrokiem za oddalającą się sylwetką.

* * *

><p>Fai kichnął. To pewnie przez ten kurz! Już dawno powinien posprzątać zaplecze. Zrobi to później. Na razie usiłował upchnąć przeszło metrowego misia, tak by nie przeszkadzał, ani nie uszkodził żadnego sprzętu laboratoryjnego. Niedźwiadek dołączył do sporego grona mniejszych, pluszowych pobratymców.<p>

Z początku Fai znosił pluszaki do gabinetu, który dzielił z drugim chemikiem i fizykami. Nie raziło ich kilka maskotek sprezentowanych przez uczniów. Ale z kilku zrobiło się kilkanaście i… Flourite krytycznie zmierzył pluszową górę. Obok niej piętrzył się, iście bajkowy, stos słodyczy. Jak nic, będzie je przenosił do domu przez tydzień. Coś zaświtało w jego umyśle – znajdzie w internecie adres najbliższego domu dziecka albo jakiegoś biedniejszego przedszkola i odda im to wszystko! I niech ich placówka martwi się o transport morza zabawek i słodyczy.

Koperty w przeróżnych odcieniach czerwieni, spoczywały w trzech równych, przewiązanych recepturkami stosikach. Gumki trzeszczały żałośnie. W końcu, jedna z nich nie wytrzymała morderczego napięcia – wykonała ostatni, samobójczy lot tuż przy uchu Fai'a i upadła na ziemię.

Nieszczęsny stos rozsypał się. Kilka listów zsunęło się ze stolika, powodując na podłodze mini-burzę kurzową. Mężczyzna podnosił je, oglądając każdą z zaklejonych kopert. Jeszcze ich nie otworzył. Nie miał pewności, czy kiedykolwiek to zrobi.

Usłyszał chrząknięcie.

- Och, dzień dobry – powitał wysoką dziewczynę o pociągłej, poważnej twarzy. Przewodnicząca klasy, w której był wychowawcą. Tego roku mieli zdawać egzaminy, które otwierały im drogę ku uczelniom wyższym. Fai wiedział, że będzie za nimi tęsknić.

- Chciałaś coś ode mnie? – przerwał ciszę. Uczennica wyglądała, jakby dopiero teraz się ocknęła.

- Tak, proszę – z wyrazem twarzy pokerzysty podała mu list ozdobiony błyszczącą naklejką.

- Dziękuję, jest mi bardzo miło – Fai posłał jej swój najbardziej zniewalający uśmiech w nadziei, że chociaż w ten sposób uda mu się zaspokoić młode, zwichrowane uczuciami serducho.

Z szacunkiem położył list obok innych. Zdmuchnął kurz, który już zdążył osadzić się na pluszowym łebku kremowego królika. Odwrócił się, dziewczyna wciąż stała na swoim miejscu.

- Jeszcze coś? Jeśli tak, to mów śmiało. Nie chcemy spędzić tutaj całej przerwy, co nie? – zagadnął pogodnie.

- Proszę przeczytać.

- Słucham?

- Mój list. Proszę przeczytać – głos odrobinę zadrżał.

Fai uniósł wysoko brwi. Cóż za odwaga… Z drugiej strony, nie miała nic do stracenia. Za kilka miesięcy i tak ich drogi rozejdą się bezpowrotnie.

Otworzył delikatnie kopertę, przebiegł wzrokiem po różowawej kartce. Te dzisiejsze dzieciaki… Treść była dosadna. Zastanowił się, skąd dziewczyna wzięła natchnienie. Kioskowe harlequiny, przekleństwo współczesności.

Uczennica wgapiała się w niego z napięciem, nieświadomie gryzła dolną wargę.

- Hm… To, co napisałaś… Cóż, przykro mi, ale nie mogę odpowiedzieć tym samym – starał się przybrać poważny ton, żeby tylko jej nie urazić. – Jednak dziękuję, każdy… ehm, sympatyczny gest ze strony uczniów jest dla mnie niezwykle ważny.

Jej mina wskazywała, że nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała.

- Każdy… – powtórzyła mrużąc oczy. – Jestem dla ciebie za młoda, tak?

Fai'a odrobinę – narrator nie umie wyrazić tego inaczej – przytkało. Przeszła na „ty"? Nie wiedział, czy to jeszcze odwaga, czy już głupota.

- Twój wiek nie ma znaczenia, po prostu…

- A może jestem zbyt tępa? Po co dawałeś mi nadzieję? – dziewczyna mówiła coraz głośniej. – Zawsze byłeś dla mnie miły! Zawsze czarujący, uśmiechnięty… Pomagałeś mi nawet w najbardziej błahych sprawach!

- Traktuję was wszystkich tak samo. To, że spędzałem z tobą więcej czasu wynikało, tylko z twojego stanowiska. Przykro mi i przepraszam, że tak to odebrałaś – mówił łagodnie, choć powoli ogarniał go gniew. – A teraz wyjdź i zapomnijmy o tym niefortunnym spotkaniu. Pozostanie to między nami, dobrze?

- Jak możesz mnie w ten sposób tra-

- Wyjdź, zanim będę zmuszony zgłosić twoje zachowanie dyrekcji – nie miał zamiaru wcielać się w rolę szowinistycznego drania; zamknął oczy i odwrócił się do niej plecami.

- Mam nadzieję… Życzę ci… - jej głos łamał się od łez. – Żebyś kiedyś poczuł się tak samo, jak ja! Upokorzony i ze złamanym sercem!

Dobiegł go szybki tupot i ostre trzaśnięcie drzwiami od klasy.

Poszła sobie.

Nauczyciel westchnął ciężko. Jego nastrój można było opisać jednym słowem – jako podły.

- Może jeszcze dziś poczuję się tak samo jak ty… - mruknął odsuwając list od siebie.

* * *

><p>Promieniał szczęściem. Objawiało się to w postaci złowrogiego uśmiechu, na widok którego wszyscy usuwali mu się z drogi. Panie i panowie, Kurogane skończył pracę na dziś!<p>

Kilkunastu uczniów i nauczyciel muzyki rozpanoszyli się w jednej z sal gimnastycznych, a on… nie musiał w związku z tym nic, absolutnie nic, robić! Wracał z pokoju nauczycielskiego w doskonałym humorze. Sprawdzi tylko sprzęt i może z czystym sumieniem iść do domu! Wśród problematycznych walentynkowych upominków, znalazł się jedyny prezent, który go usatysfakcjonował: dwie butelki piwa! W międzyczasie chłodziły się na zewnętrznym parapecie kanciapowego okna. Kurogane przysiągł sobie, że jeśli ktoś ośmieli je stamtąd zwinąć, to osobiście wytropi go i rozszarpie na strzępy. Amen.

Reasumując: piwko czeka grzecznie, by zostać skonsumowanym w zaciszu mieszkania.

- Sensei.

Bez problemu rozpoznał ten bezbarwny ton. Shizuka Doumeki - doskonały łucznik i równie doskonały, współczesny wyznawca stoicyzmu absolutnego. Zbliżał się, taszcząc w obu rękach obładowane do granic możliwości torby. Kurogane nie czuł zagrożenia ze strony ucznia. Doumeki pochłonięty przez serduszkowy szał to… to… cóż, wyobraźnia nauczyciela nie podołała tej wizji.

- Jo! – powitał chłopaka niemalże z radością.

- Sensei, Syaoran ma do ciebie pytanie.

- To dlaczego sam do mnie nie przyszedł? – niepokój wkradł się w pytanie wuefisty.

Wzruszenie ramion. Shizuka poszperał w szeleszczącej masie nieokreślonych dóbr, znajdujących się w jednej z toreb. Wyciągnął czekoladowe ciasteczko. Kurogane zacisnął zęby. Ciasteczko wylądowało w całości w ustach Doumeki'ego. Wyższy mężczyzna pozwolił sobie na westchnienie ulgi.

- Kazał zapytać – ciacho zostało przełknięte. – Czy dzisiejszy trening jest nadal aktualny?

- Pewnie! Kendo _ZAWSZE _odbywa się w piątek, zawsze o tej samej godzinie i nigdy się to nie zmieni! – sensei odpłynął w swój własny, mały świat. – A jeśli będziemy przeszkadzać tym palantom od koncertu, wyniesiemy się na zewnątrz, na boisko!

- Przekażę. Syaoran na pewno będzie zachwycony – Doumeki omiótł obojętnym spojrzeniem płonącego Kurogane i zerknął za jego plecy – Oho…

- Dzieeeeeń dooobryyy~ - kolejny okaz uczniowski - Kimihiro Watanuki - wpłynął falując kończynami i wykonał kilka przepięknych piruetów. – Ha, ha! Cudowny mamy dziś dzień, prawda?

Wuefista nie skomentował.

- Rób tak dalej, a zwrócisz wszystko, co dzisiaj zjadłeś – Shizuka wydał się nieporuszony formami gimnastycznymi kolegi.

- Lord Watanuki nie ma zamiaru przejmować się żałosnymi uwagami Doumeki'ego! Lord Watanuki został obdarowany czekoladkami, które własnoręcznie wykonała Himawari-chan! – Kimihiro rozsiał wokół siebie aurę złocistych iskierek.

Ręka wyższego nastolatka znów zniknęła w czeluściach torby.

A Kurogane próbował wycofać się, jakoś po cichu. Piwo, piwo…

- Poza tym~ przestań, pachole niewychowany, kruszyć wszędzie ciastkami! Kurogane-sensei, powinieneś coś zrobić z takimi dennymi prymitywami, jak ten oto, Doumeki!

Nauczyciel wybąkał niewyraźnie odpowiedź. Wyszczerzony Watanuki był przerażającą alternatywą dla nieśmiałego Watanuki'ego, czy Watanuki'ego w nerwowej furii.

- Masz na myśli te czekoladki? – Doumeki wygrzebał nieduży woreczek. – Kunogi dała mi je z samego rana. Powiedziała, że zrobiła je jej babcia specjalnie z myślą o Walentynkach.

Spazmy Watanuki'ego były zadziwiającym zjawiskiem, nieważne ile razy widziało się je wcześniej. Kurogane nie miał czasu by je oglądać. Korzystając z okazji, że Kimihiro wrzeszczy, a co za tym idzie, Shizuka zatyka sobie uszy, wymknął się bocznym korytarzem.

W kanciapie został sam. Souma skończyła zajęcia godzinę temu i pognała do domu jak na skrzydłach. Pierwsze, najważniejsze: sprawdzić parapet. Piwo jest! No. Zbadał sprzęt – wszystko się zgadza. Wziąć prysznic…? Nie, jest na to za zimno, jeszcze złapie przeziębienie. Odświeży się w domu. Władował wszystkie cholerne listy na dno swojej torby, tak samo jak czekoladowe niedobitki.

Odwrócił się i zachłysnął z zaskoczenia.

Na biurku, które jeszcze przed sekundą utrzymywało stan idealnie pusty, siedział chemik. Siedział i pił prosto z oszronionej butelki, która była irytująco znajoma. Druga butelka stała tuż obok niego. Bąbelki uciekały przez odkorkowaną szyjkę.

- Jak tu wlazłeś? – ta kwestia była chwilowo istotniejsza niż alkohol.

- Cześć, Kuro-tan-sensei, też się cieszę, że cię widzę – Fai rozciągnął usta w znakomitym uśmiechu. – Wszedłem przez okno.

- Gówno prawda, było zamknięte!

- Skoro wiesz lepiej, to nie rozumiem po co pytasz – Fai przyjrzał się z żalem opróżnionej do połowy butelce. – Wpadłem tylko po to, żeby się z tobą napić.

Kurogane opadł na krzesło. Wytłumaczenie było zupełnie absurdalne, czyli iście w Fai'a stylu.

- Miałem zamiar otworzyć je dopiero w domu, bo jeśli dyrektorka wywęszy procenty, wywali nas na zbity pysk… albo zrobi awanturę, że się z nią nie podzieliliśmy – pociągnął spory łyk piwa. – Nienajgorsze…

- Ale nie widzieliśmy się od rana! Trochę się stęskniłem, musiałem przyjść – chemik pomachał nogami nad podłogą jak uradowany przedszkolak.

Bunet parsknął i ze stukiem odstawił opróżnione naczynie.

- Nie miałeś kogo dręczyć, hm?

- Niezupełnie… - Flourite potrząsnął głową i zsunął się z biurka. – Muszę jeszcze uporządkować pracownię, więc chyba będę się zbierać.

- Uhm. Wiedźma pytała o ciebie. Byłe-

Nie zdołał dokończyć. Fai objął go mocno od tyłu za szyję.

- Proszę, przyjdź – owiał go ciepły oddech, a wilgotne wargi musnęły płatek ucha, przyprawiając Kurogane o gęsią skórkę.

Blondyn czmychnął, pozostawiając wuefistę w kompletnym osłupieniu. Kiedy wreszcie się ocknął, skierował spojrzenie na swoje biurko. Szlag by to trafił… Leżała na nim koperta z przebrzydłym makowym kolorze.

* * *

><p>Przystanął, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Serce waliło mu zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. W głowie szumiało, jakby wypił nie jedno, a dziesięć piw. Co on wyprawia? Na co czeka? Kuro-rin może wyjść na korytarz, a wtedy…<p>

Potruchtał chwiejnym krokiem wzdłuż holu dla bezpieczeństwa, podpierając się ściany.

* * *

><p>Tymczasem Kurogane pół-leżał na biurku, z głową schowaną w ramionach. Ostrożnie zerknął na list. To jakiś błąd nadsystemu… Materia dziwactwa przelała się do rzeczywistości w postaci kawałka czerwonej celulozy. To nie istnieje naprawdę. Jasne? Tak, trzeba tylko zamknąć oczy, a zniknie.<p>

Ścisnął powieki.

Otworzył.

List dalej trwał.

- Cholera – jęknął – Co go napadło, żeby...

Nagła myśl poprawiła mu humor i przyniosła coś na kształt okruszka nadziei.

- Przecież to kretyn! A co kretyn uwielbia robić? Stroić kretyńskie żarty!

Właśnie tak, chemik kpi z niego. Otworzy list i przeczyta, bądź obejrzy te złośliwe brednie, które tym razem mu zaserwował. A w poniedziałek urwie idiocie głowę, nim dzwonek obwieści ósmą zero zero. Wspaniała perspektywa.

Z bezdyskusyjną pewnością swojej teorii, sięgnął po kopertę.

* * *

><p>Miotał się po mieszkaniu niczym zaszczute zwierzę. Yuui'emu przykro było na to patrzeć. Brat zachowywał się tak, odkąd wrócił z pracy. Młodszy Flourite doskonale znał tego powód.<p>

Fai przysiadł z książką na kanapie. Po minucie zerwał się i odłożył ją na stolik.

- Zrobić ci herbaty, Yuui? – zagadnął z desperacką wesołością.

- Tak, poproszę.

Mężczyzna zakręcił się raźno po kuchni.

Brzęk.

Yuui westchnął, wstając w fotela.

- Ja to posprzątam – ostrożnie wyjął z rąk Fai'a smutne resztki porcelanowego kubka. – A ty idź przemyć to rozcięcie wodą utlenioną.

Chemik spojrzał nieprzytomnie na palec, z którego sączyła się kropla krwi. Mruknął przeprosiny i zniknął w łazience. Yuui żałował, że nie może mu w żaden sposób pomóc.

* * *

><p>Sufit był… obojętnie z jakiej perspektywy się na niego patrzyło… nudny. Był najzwyklejszym sypialnianym sufitem, jaki nosiła ziemia. Nie posiadał nawet pęknięć, z których można by było wyobrazić sobie jakieś kształty. Wisiała na nim lampa, w zupełnie zwyczajnej, plastikowej niebieskiej obudowie. Niebieskiej jak oczy.<p>

Kurogane zakrył głowę poduszką. Po raz setny przetworzył treść listu. Choć te kilka słów trudno było nazwać listem.

„_List to najbardziej bezczelny symbol walentynkowy jaki znam. Nie wątpię w Twoją inteligencję, dlatego zakładam, iż sama koperta wystarczyłaby, byś domyślił się moich uczuć. Jeśli chcesz o tym porozmawiać, spotkajmy się…"_

Tutaj nakreślił godzinę i znane im obu miejsce w parku, gdzie dość często przesiadywali karmiąc gołębie (Fai) i drzemiąc w promieniach słońca (Kurogane). Dalej na kartce, widniał podpis chemika i tyle. Żadnych serduszek.

_Proszę, przyjdź._

Przynajmniej nie miał już wątpliwości o czym Fai mówił.

Jeśli to żart, to naprawdę nie był śmieszny.

Zaklął głośno.

Byłoby cudownie, gdyby jego własny rozum i serce doszły wreszcie do wzajemnego porozumienia.

* * *

><p>Yuui przyglądał się jak Fai wchłania trzecią z rzędu czekoladę z orzechami i równocześnie raczy krewniaka mocno chaotyczną relacją dnia dzisiejszego. Słuchający pogubił się już po kilku pierwszych zdaniach. Z niepokojem obserwował Fai'a, gotowy w każdej chwili iść na ratunek, gdyby brat zadławił się kawałkami orzechów.<p>

- Otwórzmy whisky! – krzyknął niespodziewanie, aż Yuui drgnął zaskoczony.

Co to, to nie. Nie pozwoli się Fai'owi się upić.

- Taki alkohol wypada pić w towarzystwie większym niż dwie osoby – odpowiedział wymijająco.

Fai mruknął marudnie pod nosem.

- Nudzę się~

_Akurat. Nerwy rozszarpują cię od środka_, skomentował mentalnie Yuui.

- Może… przejdź się na spacer? – zasugerował.

- Nie, nie… Za wcześnie, mam jeszcze ponad godzinę… – Fai ugryzł się w język i uciekł wzrokiem od braciszka.

- Hm, w takim razie, co powiesz na relaksującą kąpiel?

- We dwóch, tak jak dawniej? – Fai wyszczerzył się po ósemki.

- Nie zmieścilibyśmy się w wannie. Pójdę przygotować, dobrze? – odpowiedział ze słabym półuśmieszkiem.

* * *

><p>- Yuui?<p>

- Tak?

- Ja… umówiłem się z kimś. I nie wiem, ile czasu zajmie mi spotkanie – Fai rozpaczliwie próbował ułożyć przed lustrem niesforny kosmyk włosów, który odstawał od reszty swojego towarzystwa. – Jeśli… jeśli uda mi się to załatwić szybko, to wrócę… za niedługo.

- Mam przeczucie, że nie będzie cię na kolacji – Yuui rzucił, niby mimochodem i posłał bratu podnoszący na duchu uśmiech.

Fai przytulił się w niego z wdzięcznością.

- A to za co? – chciał wiedzieć młodszy Flourite.

- Nieważne. Dziękuję.

* * *

><p>Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. Chyba usłyszał przytłumione trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Przecież nie będzie wybiegał w samych bokserkach i skarpetkach, żeby sprawdzić, czy to przypadkiem nie <em>on<em> wyszedł z mieszkania.

Paranoja.

Wziął prysznic, ba, nawet się ogolił. Zostało jeszcze umycie zębów i ułożenie włosów. Włosy… Kurogane wątpił, by ktokolwiek na świecie miał takie włosy, jak on. Czy śnieg, czy deszcz, mgła, słona woda… One pięły się w górę, z pełną determinacją walcząc z grawitacją.

Czy aby nie przesadza?

Na bogów, przecież nie spotyka się z prezydentem, a ze zwykłym kolegą, poniekąd, po fachu, który najprawdopodobniej stroi sobie z niego żarty.

...a co, jeśli nie…?

Zamrugał do swojego odbicia. Co to niby miało być? Ten wyraz twarzy, przed chwilą… był przeraźliwie _gay-lookin'_.

* * *

><p>- O rany, kiepsko – Yuui krytycznie ocenił zawartość ich lodówki – Resztki z obiadu, trochę sera…<p>

Musi iść na zakupy. Kiedy przyjdą ze spaceru, na pewno będą głodni. Znał Fai'a i Kurogane na tyle dobrze, by być pewnym, iż nie wybiorą się na do żadnej restauracji, tylko wrócą do domu upojeni miłością albo jakimś drożdżopochodnym produktem, jeśli znajdą takowy po drodze. Mógł się założyć, że Kurogane ma u siebie w lodówce jeszcze większy deficyt wszystkiego… Ale! Yuui zadba, żeby panowie nie wylądowali w przysłowiowej kawalerce wuefisty… miał ku temu swoje powody.

* * *

><p>Wypadł z mieszkania jak oparzony. Cholera jasna, przecież nigdy się nie spóźniał!<p>

Z impetem zderzył się na schodach z obiektem obładowanym zakupami. Yuui…

- Czy… czy on już…? – wydukał Kurogane z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

- Fai wyszedł jakiś czas temu.

- Dobra, to na razie – zbiegł po dwóch stopniach naraz, ślizgiem pokonał chodnik i pobiegł na skróty przez zaśnieżony trawnik.

Yuui poprawił wypchane reklamówki, obejrzał się jeszcze raz za Kurogane. Wciągnął głęboko w płuca mroźne powietrze i ze zdumieniem ułożył usta w „O". Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tak mocno pachnącego Kurogane.

* * *

><p>Brunet opanował się w połowie drogi do parku. Temperatura na minusie, a on biegnie jak nienormalny. Zgrzeje się, potem wymarznie i zapalenie płuc gwarantowane. Okichanie Fai'a nie powinno być częścią ich spotkania, nieważne, w jakiej atmosferze spotkanie miało przebiec.<p>

Tak właściwie to nie ustalił co mu powie. Gdzieś, w głębi umysłu, wciąż kołatała się myśl, że będzie musiał się na niego zdrowo powydzierać. Ale z każdym krokiem myśl ta, stawała się coraz słabsza, łagodniała. Bo, cholera, nie bardzo miał ochotę na niego wrzeszczeć… A może wcale nie będzie musiał nic mówić? Nie był zbyt dobry w uzewnętrznianiu się. Jedyna nadzieja w spontaniczności… której praktycznie nie posiadał.

W nagłym natchnieniu obmacał się po kieszeniach. Nie wziął portfela. A trudno.

Uświadomił sobie, że wcale nie „a trudno", kiedy z daleka dostrzegł sylwetkę blondyna. Fai stał tyłem do niego, z głową uniesioną do góry, jakby podziwiał nieliczne gwiazdy błyskające na zachmurzonym niebie. Flourite napisał do niego list. A co on miał dla Flourite'a? NIC.

- Cholera jasna, a żeby to… - przystanął w miejscu.

Fai go zauważył. Zawahał się, po czym ruszył do niego w ślimaczym tempie.

Brunet wepchnął ręce w kieszenie kurtki. Pięknie. Nawet głupich kwiatków nie kupił.

_Moment. Czy facet powinien kupować drugiemu facetowi kwiaty? Zamierzasz mu się oświadczyć?_, utyskiwał sam na siebie.

Zależy od okoliczności… W razie czego, będzie miał mu czym przypieprzyć.

Palce natrafiły na jakąś płaską powierzchnię. Rozszerzył w zdumieniu oczy. Koperta od jędzy. Co za fart, przecież nigdy nie chował pieniędzy po kieszeniach…

Kolejny problem. Niby jakie kwiaty miał kupić?

_A co za różnica czym dostanie po twarzy? _

Warknął. Do czego to doszło, żeby własne myśli go dekoncentrowały i dodatkowo stresowały?

Kurogane rozróżniał trzy rodzaje kwiatów: żywe, zasuszone i uschnięte. Choć dwa ostatnie stany czasem mu się myliły. Wyjął karteczkę od Ichihary, jakby w oczekiwaniu od niej pomocy. Ha, na jej odwrocie widniało:

„_Kiedyś wspominał, ze uwielbia irysy, bo kojarzą mu się z dzieciństwem. Powodzenia _＼(＾▽＾)_"_

Szczęście w nieszczęściu. Nauczyciel wolał nie zastawiać się, jak dyrektorka to robi, że orientuje się w każdej sytuacji z wyprzedzeniem.

Irysy… czort wie, co to takiego…

Prawie krzyknął z zaskoczenia, kiedy spostrzegł, że chemik znalazł się tuż przy nim. Zaczerpnął tchu.

- Dzięki, że przyszedłeś. Stawiam cię w okropnie niezręczniej sytuacji… - wyprzedził go Fai. – Wiem, że to niemożliwe, ale…jakkolwiek mi nie odpowiesz i tak chciałbym, żebyś pozostał moim przyjacielem… Co ja też mówię, przecież to brednie…

Kurogane był już całkowicie pewien, że nie bierze udziału w jakimś znakomicie zorganizowanym kawale. Fai musiałby być naprawdę dobrym aktorem, żeby wyglądać… no, tak, jak wyglądał. Drżał nieznacznie, jąkał się, co nigdy wcześniej mu się nie zdarzało i skubał nerwowo rękaw płaszcza.

- Czekaj…

- Nie, pozwól mi powiedzieć – blondyn rzucił mu nieugięte spojrzenie. – Niepotrzebnie wybrałem Walentynki, ale pomyślałem, że tak mi będzie łatwiej… Poza tym, dłużej nie mogę zwlekać. Czuję się tak, jakbym był chory. Nie mogę spać, nie potrafię się na niczym skupić… Myślałem, że jeśli ci o _tym_ powiem… Powiem, że cię… sam wiesz, to…

Kurogane nie spodziewał się po durnowatym chemiku _takiej_ szczerości.

- Poczekaj… – chwycił go mocno za ramiona. – Poczekaj tutaj przez chwilę.

Fai spojrzał na niego wzrokiem małego, zbitego zwierzątka. Kurogane najchętniej przytuliłby go i nie wypuszczał z objęć co najmniej do końca świata. Nie, do cholery, najpierw kwiaty!

- Zaraz wrócę, obiecuję – zapewnił i zostawił zdezorientowanego Fai'a samego.

* * *

><p>- Nie wierzę, że to zrobił! Uciekł! Wyobrażasz to sobie, sensei? – panna Ichihara wyglądała, jakby miała pęknąć z oburzenia.<p>

- Kto taki? Fai? – zaniepokoił się Yuui. Siedział po turecku na biało-czerwonej sofie w salonie swojej przełożonej i sączył powolutku mocno pachnące wino.

- Nie! Ten tchórzliwy wuefista! – Yuuko zerknęła jeszcze raz przez lornetkę i zamachała nią wściekle. – Twój brat stoi sam jak kołek! Och, już ja sobie z nimi porozmawiam…

- Kurogane-sensei na pewno by nie uciekł. Ufam mu. Pewnie o czymś zapomniał – spojrzał znacząco zza szkieł okularów.

- Przecież o wszystkim im napisałam! Nieodpowiedzialne smarkacze… - parsknęła i łyknęła ze swojego kieliszka.

- Nie powinnaś tego robić, Yuuko-sensei.

- Czego? – spytała zupełnie niewinnie.

Flourite w milczeniu wskazał na jej lornetkę.

- Czuję się zobowiązana mieć wszystko na oku! – uszminkowane usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

Yuui westchnął zrezygnowany.

* * *

><p>Znalazł otwartą kwiaciarnię. Pierwszy sukces dzisiejszego dnia! Stał w przydługiej, kompletnie męskiej kolejce i próbował ułożyć w myślach Wyznanie. Będzie ciężko…<p>

Nie spostrzegł, kiedy mężczyzna stojący o krok przed nim, wypadł z kwiaciarni z bukietem w ręce.

- Słucham cię, skarbie? – zagadnęła go sprzedawczyni.

- A… - Kurogane zaciął się w sobie. – Chciałbym… irysy?

- W jakim kolorze? – kobieta poprawiła swój gruby szal w kolorze cynamonu i z zaciekawieniem przechyliła głowę.

- To to ma różne kolory? – wytrzeszczył oczy z niedowierzaniem.

- Oczywiście! – zaśmiała się krótko. – Pozwól, ze spytam – długo już jesteście ze sobą?

Bezczelne babsko.

- Oj, chyba nie… Jesteś strasznie zdenerwowany, to musi być pierwsza randka – mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.

Zacisnąć zęby… właśnie tak, to ukoi nerwy.

Kobieta najprawdopodobniej wzięła tę desperacką mimikę za uśmiech, bo zareagowała tym samym.

- Ach, więc miałam rację! – oświadczyła triumfalnie. – W takim razie, najlepsze będą klasyczne, fioletowe. Dystyngowane, a zarazem świeże! Nie potrzebują towarzystwa innych kwiatów, za to pięknie podkreślą urodę każdej delikatnej buzi! Może być?

Kurogane słabo skinął głową. Niech to się już skończy…

- Ile?

- Eh?

- Ile kwiatów ma być w bukiecie? Siedem, dziewięć…?

- Dużo – wypalił bez zastanowienia.

Sprzedawczyni odchyliła głowę do tyłu i wybuchła zaraźliwym śmiechem.

- Dużo fioletowych irysów! To najlepsze zamówienie, jakie dzisiaj dostałam, już się robi! – zawołała wciąż krztusząc się radością i zniknęła na zapleczu.

Kurogane przystąpił z nogi na nogę. Czuł palące spojrzenia pozostałych samców.

Obejrzał się przez ramię, kilku odpowiedziało mu szyderczo unosząc wargi. Tylko przeraźliwie chudy nastolatek, następny w kolejce, spoglądał na niego z żałością i jednoczesnym zrozumieniem. Chyba odnalazł we wuefiście bratnią, podenerwowaną duszę.

Minuty ciągnęły się niczym karmelowy wafelek. Wtem, ich oczom ukazała się sprzedawczyni z bukietem, a raczej bukiet ze sprzedawczynią, bo kobieta praktycznie zniknęła w gąszczu płatków i liści. Kwiaty były… w porządku, według oceny Kurogane. Smukłe, złotawe wokół kielicha. Płatki pyszniły się fioletem tak głębokim, że chwilami wydawały się niemalże czarne. Ha, nawet pachniały! Przewiązane kanarkową wstążką, definitywnie pasowały do Flourite'a. Zapytał o cenę. Podana kwota wgniotła go w powietrze.

- Dla ciebie, spuszczę o dziesięć procent, niech stracę – kobieta wydała resztę. – Niepotrzebnie się denerwujesz, pysiu, żadna ci nie odmówi.

Kurogane jakoś nie potrafił docenić komplementów z ust pani w średnim wieku. Wybąkał podziękowanie, odwrócił się na pięcie. Chudzielec rzucił mu „chciałbym-być-tobą" spojrzenie, reszta patrzyła z mieszaniną irytacji i zazdrości.

Drugie zwycięstwo.

Pożegnał ich grymasem „I kto jest teraz samcem alfa, cieniasy?" i wyszedł w mroźne powietrze.

Zajrzał do koperty – została jeszcze ponad jedna trzecia banknotów. W porządku.

„_A co z winem?"_, chciało wiedzieć pismo dyrektorki.

Pieprzyć to.

„_Przecież nie kupisz mu biżuterii! WINO!"_

Kupił kwiaty, to za mało? Z jakiej racji miał się tak wykosztowywać na rzecz kretyna? Przygłup nawet nie powiedział, że go kocha…

Speszył sam siebie.

Zerknął w notkę.

„_Najlepiej jakieś lekkie, musujące. Chyba, że wolisz upić go do nieprzytomności, a potem wziąć się do rzeczy, wtedy radziłabym…„_

Zmiął karteczkę. Wystarczy tej wątpliwej pomocy Zboczonej Cioteczki Dobra Rada.

Sam sobie poradzi. O ile wcześniej nie umrze z zawstydzenia.

- Zła kolejność. Najpierw powinien być alkohol, potem kwiaty – mruknął. Przeczesał palcami włosy. Może by tak zostawić bukiet w kwiaciarni? O nie, nie wróci tam…

Trudno. Trzeba mieć nadzieję, że irysy, czy jak im tak, nie padną z zimna. Na szczęście, kilka kroków dalej znajdowało się centrum handlowe, jak zwykle gwarne i zatłoczone. Dziewczyna, która sprzedawała wino, gapiła się mu trochę zbyt intensywnie i głęboko w oczy. Skaranie boskie z tymi babami. Powariowali wszyscy. Konkluzja: naprawdę nienawidzi Walentynek.

Czuł się niemalże usatysfakcjonowany z dobrze wykonanej roboty, kiedy ściskał w jednej ręce papierową torbę, a w drugiej ogromny bukiet. Z drugiej strony, te całe zakupy zajęły mu zbyt dużo czasu. Owinął się szczelniej szalikiem, tak by nie krępował mu ruchów, uchwycił mocniej wino i ugiął nogi, gotowy do biegu. Czeka go krótki, choć cholernie intensywny sprint.

_Do reszty cię popieściło, głupi fajansiarzu? Chcesz biec z kwiatami? Zostaną same łodygi!_

Słusznie. Później przeprowadzi długą, poważną rozmowę sam ze sobą, na temat „głupiego fajansiarza".

A teraz, szybki krok musi mu wystarczyć.

* * *

><p>Fai przytupywał w miejscu. Nie było mu szczególnie zimno, był przyzwyczajony do takich temperatur. Chciał tylko zająć czymś umysł. Począł odliczać w myślach. Policzy do stu i pójdzie do domu. Przekładał już tę decyzję ze trzy razy, ale ten, czwarty raz miał być ostatnim. Spojrzał na prawo. Jezioro błyszczało w świetle lamp. Grupka kaczek cierpiących na bezsenność, krążyła w pobliżu brzegu w poszukiwaniu miłosiernego Człowieka od Okruchów. Fai też przychodził czasem je karmić. Niekiedy, wśród głośnej kaczej gromady, zjawiały się milczące łabędzie. Zachwycał się ich skrzydłami i długą szyją. Kurogane, znawca ornitologii, komentował, że wyglądają jak gęsi i są pewnie tak samo wredne.<p>

Obłoczek pary wzniósł się wraz z cichym westchnieniem. Gdzie nie spojrzał, widział trzymających się za ręce, szczęśliwych ludzi. Roześmiani, spieszyli do cieplutkich kin, teatrów, restauracji, kafejek… Dziewczyna w tęczowych getrach zwróciła jego uwagę. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, skąd zna jej twarz. Pewnie jakaś uczennica, która rok, może dwa lata temu, skończyła liceum. Bez skrępowania rzuciła się na szyję, czekającemu na nią chłopakowi. Utonęli we własnym świecie. Fai odwrócił wzrok. Zazdrość, tak cholernie niedojrzała, dotkliwie ukłuła w jego serce.

Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem, dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć… idzie do domu.

Na odchodnym kopnął kamyk i bezmyślnie powiódł za nim wzrokiem. W kierunku toczącego się jestestwa szedł mężczyzna, który wyglądał jak Kurogane. Ale nim nie był, to tylko ktoś, kto z daleka może wydawać się podobny. Flourite już kilkukrotnie dał się złapać na ten numer wywinięty przez własną, zbolałą wyobraźnię.

Oj, to chyba jednak jest Kurogane. Nikt tak nie _kroczył_ jak on. Ale ten Kurogane niósł kwiaty, co gryzło się z wizerunkiem codziennego, cholerycznego nauczyciela.

Błękitne oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia na widok ukochanych irysów.

_Przestań robić sobie nadzieję. Równie dobrze może ci powiedzieć, że jesteś zboczeńcem i powinieneś się leczyć. A te kwiaty są dla jakiejś szczęściary, która tego wieczoru zrobi dla Kurogane wszystko. Łudzisz się! Skończony idiota. Zakochany dureń. _

- Jestem zakochany – szepnął do siebie. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać, że dopiero teraz tak boleśnie to sobie uświadomił.

* * *

><p>Kurogane zatrzymał się w miejscu. Nie był pewien, czy usłyszał to, co usłyszał.<p>

_Bądź mężczyzną!_, ryczały zgodnie jego duma i poczucie obowiązku.

_Bierz_ _dupę w troki i uciekaj!_, darł się instynkt.

_Nie wiem co robić… nic tu po mnie. Wychodzę_, rzucił płaczliwie rozsądek.

_Kupiłeś_ _kwiaty, jasne? Wszystko będzie dobrze_, rzekł dobrodusznie, dawno nie widziany spontan.

Uhm.

Kurogane odchrząknął.

- Wcześniej… chyba ci przerwałem, co nie? – wykonał nieokreślony ruch, obejmujący Fai'a, jezioro i kawałek nieba.

Flourite przełknął ślinę. Milczał, niczym skacowany uczeń, którego wyrwano do odpowiedzi przy biurku.

- Dobra, sam się o to prosisz! Pieprzyć konwenanse! Gadaj co do mnie czujesz, głąbie! – wuefista pogroził blondynowi kwiatami na znak, że żarty się skończyły.

- Ja…

Jakiś postęp.

- Ja…

Zaciął się. Kurogane zastanowił się, czy mu nie przyłożyć. Na komputer zawsze to działało.

- Ja… z początku myślałem, że to jakieś zaburzenie hormonalne, czy psychiczne… – Fai zaczął nieświadomie gestykulować, jakby dzielił się fascynującą, nowoodkrytą teorią.

Kurogane ręce opadły. Chrzanieni naukowcy i ich chrzanione teorie. Gdyby cały świat tak działał, to w tej chwili musiałby skarcić chemika za to, że się garbi, bo to źle wpływa na jego płuca.

- …bo przecież jesteś moim kolegą… przyjacielem… „Może to początek choroby psychicznej?", myślałem. Obaj jesteśmy facetami, wydawało mi się to dziwne, niewłaściwe. Póki sam nie zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawy – uniósł głowę , spojrzał na Kurogane błyszczącymi oczami. – Zrozumiałem, że… nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś mężczyzną. Gdybyś był kobietą, czułbym to samo…

_To się nazywa bycie prawdziwym „bi"!_, zachichotało wisielcze poczucie humoru Kurogane, nim dostało mentalnego kopa od zarządcy.

- Nie kocham cię za to, kim jesteś. Kocham cię, bo… po prostu jesteś. Brzmi banalnie, ne? – Fai uśmiechnął się lekko. – I dziękuję losowi, że pozwolił nam się spotkać – skończył chowając ręce w kieszeniach, ale ani razu nie spuszczając spojrzenia z twarzy towarzysza.

Nie odwrócił głowy, nie pozwolił, by strach i niepewność przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Kurogane był pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Impuls już nie był potrzebny, całą duszą podzielał uczucia chemika.

Postawił wino na ziemi, w nadziei, że torba nie przemoknie od śniegu. Przyciągnął blondyna, trochę zbyt gwałtownie do siebie. Flourite zatoczył się, przenosząc cały ciężar ciała na wyższego mężczyznę. Kurogane to odpowiadało.

Celofan zaszeleścił nieśmiało, kiedy objął szczupłą sylwetkę.

- Myślałeś, że jesteś chory? A co ja mam powiedzieć? – mruknął, chowając twarz w blond czuprynie. – Doprowadzasz mnie do szału swoim idiotycznym zachowaniem . Nie raz marzyłem, tylko o tym, żeby pozbawić cię wszystkich zębów. I co z tego? Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez twojej głupkowatej, ślicznej gęby. Bez twojego głosu, bez ciągłych, kretyńskich przezwisk, bez twojego przelotnego dotyku. Nie wiem, jak do tego doprowadziłeś, kretynie… Może komuś na górze, po prostu spartolił się plan i to są tego skutki… Cholera jasna, uwielbiam cię i nie pozwolę nikomu cię skrzywdzić. Tylko pozwól mi być przy tobie.

Tęsknota i jednoczesne zdziwienie z powodu odkrycia własnych uczuć – właśnie to słyszał we własnym głosie. Nie spodziewał się, że Wyznanie będzie tak prostolinijne. Chyba wypadło mu nie najgorzej, gdyż poczuł, że Fai mocniej wtula się w niego. Z ulgą przyjął to za przyzwolenie. Po cichu obawiał się, że w ostatniej chwili chemik wycofa się albo będzie próbował zwiać. Nic takiego się nie stało. Jednak ktoś nad nimi czuwa.

…tylko dlaczego właśnie pomyślał o swojej demonicznej przełożonej?

* * *

><p>Znów chciało mu się płakać. Ze szczęścia. Było mu tak ciepło i bezpiecznie… że przez chwilę był przekonany, iż to tylko wyjątkowo realistyczny, piękny sen. Jednak miękki, a jednocześnie odrobinę szorstki dotyk szalika Kurogane, jego zapach, zmieszany z wonią kwiatów, odległe krakanie wrony i dziesiątki innych szczegółów przekonywały, że wcale nie śni. Zacisnął dłonie na plecach bruneta, stanął na palcach i przymknął powieki. Sen, czy nie, od dawna czekał na ten moment.<p>

Wargi utonęły w pachnącej wełnie. Pocałował szalik.

Wybuchł śmiechem, widząc zszokowane spojrzenie Kurogane. Szalik szczelnie okrywał połowę opalonej twarzy. Teoretycznie, Fai powinien czuć się skrępowany wpadką, jaka mu (a może im?) się przytrafiła. Jednak przy Kurogane wszystko było takie… normalne.

- Kuro-tan-sensei, łamiesz konwencję… - palce Flourite'a dzielnie walczyły z miękkimi zwojami o dostęp do twarzy Japończyka.

- Co? O czym ty mówisz? – wuefista już dawno pogodził się z faktem, że umysł blondyna zwykle przemierza ścieżki niezbadane przez większość ludzkości.

- O konwencji Pierwszego Pocałunku – chwycił go mocno pod brodę, zmuszając by się pochylił. – Popsułeś ją, ale przynajmniej zyskaliśmy na oryginalności.

W powietrzu czuć było powiew komedii romantycznych.

Jeszcze raz, stanął na koniuszkach butów, tym razem mając pewność, że żaden szalik mu nie przeszkodzi. Musnął ustami jakby od niechcenia i poczuł jak Kurogane nabiera głęboko tchu. Uśmiechnął się pod kolejnym, leciutkim pocałunkiem. Nie musi się spieszyć. Na początek zaserwuje mu tylko posmak tego, co czeka ich dzisiaj… i jutro… i przez kolejne dni, spędzone już nie w pojedynkę, ale jako para. Przyjrzał się karminowym tęczówkom. Do tej pory nie posądzał go o kocie miny. Teraz, Kuro nasuwał mu obraz kocięcia, które po raz pierwszy w życiu obserwuje zza szyby padający śnieg – z fascynacją, niedowierzaniem i euforią wymalowaną na mordce.

Cmoknął serdecznie kącik zdumionych ust. I całym wnętrzem utwierdził się, że ten posmak jednak mu nie wystarczy. A przecież i kociątko oczekuje od śniegu mnóstwa zabawy.

Szarpnął go za kołnierz, wpijając się mocno w usta. Po chwili zaskoczenia, Kurogane zaczął mu odpowiadać z coraz większą śmiałością i entuzjazmem. Serce Fai'a zatrzepotało z radości, niczym ptak uwolniony z klatki. Kolejna miła niespodzianka: stopy nie muszą utrzymywać spartańskiej, baletowej pozy, bo oto zwisają beztrosko kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Równoczesne utrzymywanie wyprostowanej (zdrowej!) pozycji i obejmowanie Flourite'a, tak by obu było im wygodnie, nie stanowiło dla Kurogane poważnego problemu. Wkrótce całowali się z taką czułością i zapamiętaniem, jakby chcieli odrobić wszystkie stracone chwile, które minęły od ich pierwszego spotkania.

A słodkie minuty płynęły…

* * *

><p>- Nie spodziewałam się, że będą tak nudni. Od kwadransa robią jedno i to samo. Skleili się ustami, nie widzę innego wytłumaczenia – relacjonowała Ichihara, pochrupując orzeszki z miseczki ustawionej na parapecie. – A jak na złość, park opustoszał! Nic tak nie rozgrzewa związku, jak ucieczka przed babcią o konserwatywnych poglądach!<p>

- Najważniejsze, że się zeszli – Yuui zrezygnował z uprzejmych próśb o odłożenie lornetki, albowiem miał Plan. – Może otworzymy z tej okazji szampana, co o tym sądzisz, Yuuko-sensei?

- Jak zawsze czytasz w moich myślach! – pstryknęła palcami. – Otworzysz, sensei? Powinien stać w kuchni, przy lodówce.

Yuui zwlókł się z kanapy, rozciągnął zastałe mięśnie nóg. Poczłapał do kuchni.

- Oj, nie ma go tutaj! – krzyknął do dyrektorki.

- Jak to nie ma? – wiadomość wstrząsnęła nią na tyle, że odłożyła bezcenne urządzenie szpiegowskie. – Och, wy mężczyźni, nic nie umiecie znaleźć!

Po chwili panicznej krzątaniny, butla odnalazła się.

Kobietka wracała do salonu w doskonałym humorze, wymachując szampanem i podzwaniając kieliszkami. Jej wzrok padł na parapet. Mina zrzedła. Na parapecie ostały się tylko orzeszki. Refleksem, godnym kobry, zlokalizowała wybrzuszenie pod jedną z poduszek. Na którą, po chwili opadł Yuui.

- Myślisz, że jesteś sprytny, sensei? – spytała z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Yuui wzruszył ramionami.

- A o co dokładnie pani chodzi?

- Ach, nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz. Czy jest ci znane sformułowanie _konsekwencje zawodowe_? – rzuciła grobowo.

- Przecież spotykamy się na gruncie prywatnym, nie mam racji? – uśmiechnął się słodko. – Czy mogę?

Wyjął jej z rąk z kieliszki, postawił na stoliku, starając się cały czas utrzymywać poduszkę za plecami.

Yuuko otworzyła alkohol z cichym puknięciem. Zalała nim kieliszki, uważnie przyglądając się blondynowi.

- Cicha woda… - mruknęła. Uśmiechnęła się z uznaniem.

* * *

><p>Wrócili na ziemię. Fai w tym bardziej dosłownym sensie. Kurogane nie przypuszczał, że całowanie chemika przyniesie mu tyle satysfakcji i przyjemności. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że zdrętwiały mu ramionami i praktycznie stracił czucie w palcach nieosłoniętych z braku rękawiczek. Nic nie szkodzi. Świat wirował lekko, a on sam nie był pewien, czy od wyjścia z mieszkania minęły godziny, czy stulecia. Flourite spoglądał na niego z rozmarzonym, ciepłym uśmiechem, dotykał pieszczotliwe jego twarzy. Zauważył, że poróżowiały mu policzki, tak samo jak wargi. Policzki z winy mrozu. Wargi przez Kurogane.<p>

- Jeszcze – nie był pewien, czy to, co padło z jego ust było prośbą skierowaną do blondyna, czy może pytaniem.

Nieważne, odpowiedź była jednoznaczna – Fai przylgnął do niego ufnie, pozwalając by tym razem, Kurogane w pełni dowiódł swoich umiejętności. Rozchylił powieki. Twarz Flourite'a wyrażała kompletną błogość, co mile połechtało ego Kurogane.

Zsunął dłoń wzdłuż kręgosłupa, pod poły beżowego płaszcza. Fai nie powinien się obrazić za takie uatrakcyjnienie ich pieszczot. Wręcz przeciwnie, blondyn westchnął i poruszył się nieznacznie, kiedy jego własne dłonie zawędrowały pod grube warstwy kurtki i swetra towarzysza. Chłodny dotyk zamszowych rękawiczek rozlewał fale ciepła po całym ciele bruneta.

Świadomość Kurogane zapadała w słodką, mentalną drzemkę pod różowym, puchatym kocykiem przyjemności. Nie przeszkadzało jej, że gdzieś, najprawdopodobniej w innym wymiarze, na rynku, a konkretnie z ratuszowej wieży, rozległo się bicie dzwonów. Przebrzmiało. Znów kołysał ją do snu nieustanny szelest folii, skrzypienie śniegu pod podeszwami i miękkie szepty splecionych ust.

Bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia, mentalny kocyk został ciśnięty o ziemię i brutalnie zdeptany. Myśl, którą pominął, wróciła by siać spustoszenie. Tuż za nią przywlokły się rozpacz i wściekłość na samego siebie.

Dzwony wybijały osiemnastą. Od przeszło dwudziestu minut powinien prowadzić trening.

* * *

><p>- „...korzystać z młodości. Podpisano Dyr. Ichihara Yuuko" – zakończył Syaoran.<p>

Grupka chłopców stojących za nim skwitowała to zbiorowym milczeniem.

- Nie, to jakaś ściema! – krzyknął jeden z nich wprost do jego ucha. – Przeczytaj to jeszcze raz!

_Sam mógłbyś to zrobić, stoisz praktycznie w tym samym miejscu, co ja i do tego jesteś wyższy_, odburknął mu w myślach.

Ale zaczerpnął tchu i skoncentrował wzrok na kartce przyklejonej do drzwi sali gimnastycznej. Oprócz nich, nie było tu nikogo. Panowała względna cisza, bo koncert trwał zadziwiająco krótko i skończył się dobrą godzinę temu.

- „Dnia czternastego lutego, bieżącego roku, odwołuje się trening kendo z powodów osobistych trenera. Zatem, nie marnujcie czasu na zastanawianie się, co począć, tylko idźcie korzystać z…"

- Dobra, dobra, resztę znamy! – przerwał mu znany, upierdliwy jegomość zza pleców.

Syaoran skrzywił się. Odwołanie treningu… burzyło pewien porządek świata.

- Musiało stać się coś poważnego – mruknął do siebie. – Może lepiej iść zapytać dyrekcji, czy…

- Przecież nikogo już o tej godzinie nie ma!

- Chodźmy do domu, nooo!

Posypały się protestujące, marudne głosy.

- Jeżeli _ten koleś_ ma problemy osobiste, to czarno widzę naszą przyszłość – szeptał jasnowłosy chłopczyna, który nie wyglądał na więcej niż czternaście lat.

Syaoran musiał przyznać mu rację. Kurogane-sensei nigdy nie przelewał osobistych uczuć na to, co robił. Jeśli się wściekał, to wszyscy potrafili bezbłędnie określić w danym momencie z czyjej winy. Zwykle chodziło o innego nauczyciela, choć nie było to regułą.

Co teraz? Poczuł się w obowiązku przejąć rolę lidera.

- Hej, posłuchajcie mnie! – wspiął się na pobliską ławkę i zamachał rękami dla przyciągnięcia uwagi. – Co proponujecie?

- Człowieku, dziś są Walentynki!

- Chodźmy do domu, nooo! Powtarzam to po raz ostatni, kurde!

- Nie umiesz czytać?

Jak jeden mąż, młodzi mężczyźni wyciągnęli komórki i zajęli się wysyłaniem wiadomości, tudzież dzwonieniem do swoich upragnionych osób.

Chłopiec poczuł się, że dalsza konwersacja z nimi nie ma sensu, już podjęli decyzję.

On sam też powinien zadzwonić do Syaoron'a, że wróci za moment do ich wspólnego mieszkania. Wyjął z kieszeni telefon, wybrał numer. Zawahał się. O ile dobrze podsłuchał (niechcący, nie to, że specjalnie!), grupka dziewczyn z klasy umawiała się po koncercie na spotkanie w cukierni. A może by tak…? Zmienił numer, kliknął i wsłuchał się w równomierny sygnał.

Nareszcie odebrała.

- S-Sakura-chan…? – przez zdenerwowanie zadrżał mu głos – Tu Syaoran, czy nie chciałabyś…

* * *

><p>- To tylko jeden raz! Na pewno nic się nie stało! Zrozumieją!<p>

- Nieważne, ile razy! Wydarzyło się, do cholery! I tego już nic nie zmieni…

- Dramatyzujesz, wiesz?

- Przymknij się.

Fai prychnął. Bezskutecznie usiłował zatrzymać Kurogane, który szedł przed siebie, niczym taran. Flourite uczepiony jego ramienia po prostu ślizgał się bezwolnie za nim.

- Wytłumaczysz im wszystko w poniedziałek… Nie masz po co wracać teraz do szkoły. W czym będziesz prowadzić trening? Strój zostawiłeś w domu!

- Mogę ćwiczyć w tym, co mam na sobie – wuefista nie uraczył go spojrzeniem.

- Jesteś beznadziejny, Kuro-pon – mruknął do siebie. Puścił bruneta i przystanął w miejscu, przyglądając mu się z żalem. Nic do niego nie docierało. Jedyne co pozostało, to zabieg znany pokoleniom młodych żon… Nie miał żadnej pewności, czy zadziała. Ale warto spróbować.

- Co jest dla ciebie ważniejsze? Ja, czy jakiś głupi trening? – pociągnął tragicznie nosem.

Kurogane zatrzymał się, ale nie obrócił w jego kierunku. Fai'owi przeszło przez myśl, czy aby trochę nie przesadził. W razie czego, będzie uciekał - czyli na tym poziomie, ich relacja w ogóle się nie zmieniła.

Wuefista minął go bez słowa. Podniósł biedną, pozostawianą samą sobie torbę. Wracając, wepchnął blondasowi bukiet do rąk.

- Idziemy do mnie – obwieścił. - Pewnie ci zimno, nie?

Fai spoglądał na niego zdziwiony. Zadziałało? Tak po prostu?

- Może troszeczkę… - wybąkał z rosnącym uśmiechem.

- Mogę zaparzyć ci herbaty… Chyba, że znowu będzie ci przeszkadzać, że jest zielona… głąbie… - w dalszym ciągu na niego nie patrzył, choć Fai doskonale widział rumieńce na policzkach drugiego mężczyzny.

- Nie będzie mi przeszkadzać – Flourite szczerzył się, jak gdyby właśnie usłyszał najmilszą rzecz po słońcem.

- No to chodź.

Przez chwilę gapił się z niedowierzaniem na wyciągniętą ku niemu rękę. O co mu chodzi? Ma oddać Kuro-rinowi kwiaty, czy…?

Doskoczył do niego radośnie, zaciskając mocno palce wokół zmarzniętej dłoni. Brunet wsunął ich ręce do kieszeni kurtki.

- Tak będzie nam cieplej – burknął, jakby na usprawiedliwienie. Omijał wzrokiem twarz Fai'a, żeby nie pogłębiać własnego zmieszania.

Fai przycisnął kwiaty do piersi. Pachniały obezwładniająco. Zastanowił się, czy świat może być jeszcze piękniejszy niż w tej chwili.

* * *

><p>- Przepraszam, czy ja o czymś nie wiem, czy impreza przeniosła się do przedpokoju? – spytał uprzejmie Yuui. Pani dyrektor nakazała mu gestem ciszę. Kucała przy drzwiach, nasłuchując uważnie. Yuui zastanowił się, czy nie przesadził z dolewaniem jej szampana.<p>

- Sensei, co pani robi?

- Ciii. Słucham, czy wracają.

- Może obejrzymy jakiś film na DVD? Chyba nie ma pani zamiaru czatować tu przez całą noc?

Zmrużyła oczy i wydęła usta jak małe dziecko. Yuui jęknął ze zgrozą.

- C-co też… Błagam…

Ichihara przerwała ciąg chaotycznych półsłówek.

- Wiesz co to jest? – syknęła, pokazując mu pęk kluczy.

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

- Klucze do mieszkania znajdującego się obok dziupli pana wuefisty! – szepnęła z satysfakcją.

Yuui zwątpił we… wszystko. Spodziewał się, że dyrektorka znajdzie jakiś sposób, by być członkiem intymnych wydarzeń znajomej dwójki, ale nie sądził, że posunie się aż tak daleko. Jej apartament znajdował się dobre kilkanaście metrów od mieszkań młodych nauczycieli. Niefortunnie, lokum sąsiadujące z drzwiami Kurogane było puste od kilku miesięcy i właśnie w nim Ichihara-san miała zamiar się zabunkrować.

- Jak to zrobiłaś, sensei? – podniósł głos.

- Cicho! Jestem dyrektorką, mam swoje sposoby! – wyszeptała, marszcząc cieniutkie brwi. – Masz zamiar sprawiać mi trudności… W takim razie, idę!

Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. Ręka Yuui'ego ześlizgnęła się po atłasowym rękawie bluzeczki kobiety. Wybiegł za nią. I niemal natychmiast zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

Naprzeciw ujrzał… No kogo? Oczywiście, że Fai'a i Kurogane. Fai nieudolnie chował kwiaty za plecami, Kurogane ważył klucze w dłoni, obaj nie bardzo wiedzieli jak mają zareagować na nieoczekiwane spotkanie.

- Ahhh~ Już się przewietrzyłam! Yuui-sensei wracamy! Kurogane-san, Fai-san, miłej nocy! – pani dyrektor odwróciła się troszkę chwiejnie i popłynęła w stronę własnego mieszkanka.

Yuui uchwycił ją mocno za łokieć.

- Sensei, tak nie wypada… - upomniał ją z miną niewiniątka.

- Urządzamy sobie małe przyjęcie, może macie ochotę dołączyć? – zwrócił się do pozostałych panów. Dostrzegł, że Kurogane zaciska pięści. Domyślał się dlaczego - Fai nigdy nie odmawiał zaproszenia na nakrapianą imprezę. Miał jednak nadzieję, że braciszek załapie jego prawdziwe intencje zawarte w pytaniu. W końcu tyle się mówi o bliźniaczej telepatii, co nie?

- Nie, dziękujemy. Innym razem – Fai skinął głową przepraszająco. – Kuro-myu-sensei obiecał, że zaparzy mi swoją okropną herbatę.

Warknięcie wuefisty zagłuszyło prychnięcie Ichihary.

- Hm, skoro tak… Kupiłem za dużo jedzenia, jak dla mnie i Yuuko-sensei. Zostało sporo w lodówce... Fai, może zaprosisz Kurogane-sensei'a do nas? Co prawda, nie mamy zielonej herbaty, ale…

- Świetny pomysł! – wydarł się chemik. Yuui uśmiechnął się promiennie. Spojrzał pytająco na bruneta.

- W porządku. Przynajmniej ten przygłup nie będzie miał na co narzekać – Kurogane skrzywił się lekko.

Fai nieroztropnie zerknął na Ichiharę. Jego mina z euforycznej momentalnie przeobraziła się w zaniepokojoną. Zaczął gorączkowo szukać kluczy.

- A co powiecie na to żeby-humm? – usta kobiety zostały zasłonięte przez męską dłoń.

- Yuuko-sensei, wracamy do szampana – zawołał śpiewnie Yuui i powlókł dyrektorkę za sobą. – Jeszcze jedno! Fai, nie wrócę dzisiaj na noc!

- Dobrze, dobrze! – szczęknięcie zamku sugerowało, iż gmeranie kluczami zostało zakończone sukcesem. – Do zobaczenia jutro!

Yuui delikatnie przepchnął Ichiharę przez jej własne drzwi. Nie posunął by się tak daleko, gdyby nie to, że brunetka wyglądała na gotową do uchwycenia się framugi, byle tylko nie dać się zamknąć w mieszkaniu.

Rzuciła się na sofę. Wyszarpnęła spod siebie lornetkę i z fuknięciem wrzuciła ją z powrotem w poduchy.

- Sensei, nie gniewaj się – Yuui potulnie wsunął jej w dłoń kieliszek.

- Nie rozumiem. Nic już nie rozumiem – obwąchała podejrzliwe zawartość. – Skąd u ciebie tyle wyrachowania? Zupełnie jakbym miała przy sobie Fai'a…

- Po prostu chcę, żeby wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, nic więcej.

- A może, wy po prostu…? – ręka wystrzeliła w stronę twarzy Flourite'a. Yuuko zgarnęła jego okulary i sceptycznie zerknęła przez szkła.

- Sprawdzasz, czy to nie zerówki? – zaśmiał się cicho – Sensei, z przykrością muszę cię powiadomić, że Fai też ma lekką wadę wzroku, tylko nie chce nosić okularów. O nie, nie, nie… na to nie pozwolę – odsunął łapkę, usiłującą chwycić go za kucyk. - Prawdziwe, nie dopinane – zaprezentował mały pokaz wytrzymałości swojej kitki. – Yuuko-sensei… Przecież sami przyznaliśmy się na forum, że owszem, kiedy byliśmy mali. taka zamiana miejsc sprawiała nam radość, ale teraz…

- Znając Fai-sensei'a wrabianie wuefisty uznałby za niezwykle oryginalny dowcip – orzekła z niewzruszoną miną.

- Już raz próbowałaś i pamiętasz jak to się skończyło? – mrugnął do niej i upił szampana. – Co powiesz na wcześniejszą propozycję całonocnego sensu filmowego, sensei?

- Pod jednym warunkiem!

- Tak?

- Oglądamy tylko gore!

* * *

><p>Poczuł się w miarę bezpieczny dopiero, gdy weszli do mieszkania. Kurogane przekręcił za nimi zamek u drzwi. A więc on również niepokoił się o ich wspólną prywatność. Będzie musiał koniecznie gorąco podziękować braciszkowi. Niełatwo współpracowało się z Yuuko-sensei. W szczególności, gdy miało się w danej sprawie inny punkt widzenia niż ona.<p>

Zrzucił buty i płaszcz. Najpierw musi skombinować wazon dla kwiatów. Wygrzebał największy kryształ jaki posiadali. Nada się. Napełnił go wodą i ostrożnie postawił bukiet na stole. Zerknął na Kurogane. Mężczyzna rozcierał zmarznięte dłonie i niepewnie rozglądał się po mieszkaniu. Rzadko u nich gościł. Zwykle to oni wpadali do niego z wizytą. Zwykle niezapowiedzianą.

Nastawił wodę, wyciągnął z szafki dwa kubki. Oparł się o blat i przymknął oczy.

Zaczął pleść bzdury, byle tylko wypełnić ciszę jaka zapadła. Owszem, milczenie nigdy im nie przeszkadzało, ale teraz okoliczności były inne. W głębi duszy, Fai był dumny zarówno z siebie, jak i Kurogane. Kulturalnie się rozebrali, rozmawiają i będą pić herbatę. Nie ma mowy o rzucaniu się na siebie w miłosnym uniesieniu. Cholera. Sama myśl wystarczyła, żeby zrobiło mu się gorąco. Ściągnął sweter i rzucił go niedbale na kanapę. Oj, gdzie się podział Kurogane?

Silne dłonie objęły go w pasie i przyciągnęły do umięśnionego torsu. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o kulturę.

- Hm? Wciąż ci zimno, Kuro-sama-sensei? – próbował zażartować. Zadarł głowę do góry usiłując spojrzeć w czerwone oczy. Kurogane chwycił go za rękę, zmarszczył brwi.

- Eh? Chodzi o to? – Fai zerknął przelotnie na maleńkie rozcięcie malujące się na palcu. – To nic, stłukłem dzisiaj kubek. I z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem nalepić plaster.

- Nawet o siebie nie umiesz zadbać – czarnowłosy mruknął gardłowo.

- Wystarczy, że ty o mnie dbasz. O mnie i o Yuui'ego.

- Uhm, chciałbyś…

- Udajesz zimnego drania, a i tak wszyscy widzą, że martwisz się o każdą znaną ci osobę, przejmujesz się losem każdego swojego ucznia – zaśmiał się łagodnie.

- Troszczę się tylko o najbliższych – zaoponował mu w odpowiedzi.

- I do tego, jesteś strasznie uparty – oparł się wygodniej o Kurogane. W takich okolicznościach może czekać na gotującą się wodę, nawet przez całą noc.

Wuefista nie odpowiedział. Słowa były niepotrzebne, kiedy cieszył się bliskością Fai'a.

- Mieliśmy pić herbatę, ne? Hej… Kuro-rin… Nie słuchasz… - westchnął z wyrzutem i przyłapał się na tym, że sam odgarnia włosy i przechyla głowę, by dać ustom Kurogane lepszy dostęp do własnego karku, szyi i ramion.

Poczuł się wewnętrznie rozdarty. Nie chciał, żeby wszystko rozegrało się zbyt szybko. Bo co to za zabawa? Z drugiej strony… Tak długo tłumił własne uczucia… i teraz znów miał odmawiać sobie Kurogane? Na pewno nie.

Dlatego nie zaprotestował, kiedy uniósł mu głowę do kolejnego pocałunku. Ani wtedy, kiedy obrócił go przodem do siebie i przytulił, aż Fai'owi zabrakło tchu. Kurogane go nie skrzywdzi, był tego pewien, jak żadnej innej rzeczy na świecie.

Odsunął na oślep kubki. Ha, w samą porę, bo zaraz potem został posadzony na kuchennym blacie, a sam mimowolnie zacisnął uda wokół bioder Kurogane.

- Herbata… - spróbował jeszcze raz, tonem, który zabrzmiał dość żałośnie, nawet dla niego samego.

- Mamy przecież wino – oświadczył Kurogane, spoglądając prosto w błękitne, nienaturalnie roziskrzone tęczówki.

- To nie to samo, chciałbym się rozgrzać… - Fai czuł, że zaczyna gadać bzdury. I to bzdury dość dwuznaczne. Rozsądek bronił się słabo przed zmasowanym atakiem miłości, pożądania i spełnienia. Jasne palce walczyły z przeciwnikami znacznie dłuższymi i silniejszymi o dostęp do guziczków w koszuli ich właściciela.

- Czy to propozycja? – wuefista uśmiechnął się lekko. I ten uśmiech przeważył szalę w umyśle Flourite'a.

Zanurzył dłonie w czarnych włosach, pocałunkami obrysował jego szczękę i wargi. Kurogane przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Wyprężył się pod dotykiem szerokich dłoni, a cichy głosik w jego głowie marudził, żeby przestał zachowywać się jak stęskniony pupilek. Jak miał zachowywać się inaczej, skoro najmilszy mu człowiek gładzi jego nagą skórę, łaskocze opuszkami palców plecy, brzuch, żebra? „Chociaż daruj sobie te pomruki i miaukliwe pojękiwania. Już udowodniłeś, że jesteś mistrzem w wydawaniu rozanielonych dźwięków!", rzucił głosik i na całe szczęście, zamilkł. Z westchnieniem otarł się policzkiem o policzek Kurogane, ujął w dłonie jego twarz i oparł się czołem o drugie czoło. Zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w dwa przyspieszone oddechy. Kurogane położył rękę na jego sercu, w odpowiedzi Fai uśmiechnął się delikatnie. I znów wargi złączyły się w czułym uścisku. Pogłębili pocałunek do granic szaleństwa, zachłannie pieszcząc wnętrza ust. Ostatek świadomości Flourite'a orzekł, że to koniec. Że nie zdołają nawet dotrzeć do sypialni, a koszula na jego ciele to już pojęcie mocno względne.

Za szybko, za szybko…

Siłował się z zamkiem błyskawiczny swetra Kurogane, który jak na złość, musiał się właśnie zaciąć. Brunet niecierpliwie strącił jego dłonie i jak najprędzej zrzucił ubranie przez głowę, zostając w czarnym podkoszulku. Fai wpił palce w ciepłą bawełnę koszulki, przycisnął kolana do dżinsów wuefisty, skrzyżował nogi w kostkach i kompletnie odpłynął w przyjemność. Miał wrażenie, że roztapia się pod wpływem gorącego dotyku i miękkich, żarliwych pocałunków. Kurogane muskał wgłębienie za jego uchem - sto punktów dla Kuro-pipi, który odnalazł jeden z najczulszych punktów na jego ciele. Gorący oddech skierowany wprost do ucha odbierał blondynowi zmysły. Jeśli… jeśli Kuro-nee powtórnie _zrobi_ _coś takiego _swoim językiem jak przed chwilą, to… o bogowie, a jednak znów_ to zrobił_… Fai jest gotów osobiście zaciągnąć go, zawlec, bądź zanieść do swojego łóżka. Kurogane chyba coś do niego szeptał, ale nie potrafił rozróżnić poszczególnych słów. Słyszał tylko ochrypły, rozedrgany głos. Na moralnego kaca przyjdzie czas jutro, dzisiaj pragnie jedynie słyszeć, jak ten głos krzyczy z rozkoszy. Wygiął się do tyłu… i boleśnie uderzył głową o szafkę. To przywróciło częściowo jego przytomność. Kolejnym moralizatorem okazał się czajnik, który zganił ich przeciągłym gwizdem. Przypomniał sobie, gdzie aktualnie się znajdują. Porównał to ze swoją idealną wizją ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy. Zdecydowanie to nie było to.

Niechętnie oderwał Kurogane od siebie, odplątał opalone ramiona od swoich bioder i przyjrzał się twarzy swojego oficjalnego - a przynajmniej częściowo oficjalnego - kochanka.

- Woda się zagotowała – obwieścił uroczyście.

Wuefista odpowiedział mu kompletnie zamglonym, oszołomionym spojrzeniem i usiłował go pocałować. Ręce lekko zadrżały, ale zdołał utrzymać Kurogane na wyciągnięcie ramion.

- Ziemia do Kuro-myu-sensei'a~ - poklepał go rytmicznie po policzku. – Mieliśmy pić herbatę!

Spojrzenie (wciąż zamglone) wyrażało delikatną pretensję i zawód z braku czułości Flourite'a, który spokojnie zapinał koszulę.

- Kuro-sama przegrał walkę z testosteronem, dopaminą i endorfinami? – krzyknął dla efektu trochę głośniej niż powinien i z uśmiechem przechylił głowę.

Kurogane zmarszczył lekko brwi. Gadka o hormonach zadziałała, ale nie wystarczająco. Czas na broń ostateczną.

- Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że przedwczoraj kupiłem sake. Myślisz, że można dodać ją do herbaty?

Cierpliwie odczekał, aż informacja dotrze do otępiałego mózgu czarnulka.

- Powiedziałeś sake…?

Strzał w dziesiątkę.

* * *

><p>W prawo. I w lewo. I w prawo. I znów w lewo. Zaczęło go mdlić od gibania się. A może jednak nie trzeba było mieszać sake z morzem wina? Z morzem wina i strumyczkiem szampana. No i z odrobinką likieru. Tak, czy siak, już za późno na rozmyślania. Ale… jeśli przechyli się odrobinkę do przodu i maksymalnie gibnie w prawo, to powinien wylądować na kolanach Kuro-chan'a. No to raz.<p>

- Au… - poskarżył się twardej podłodze.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty wyprawiasz? – dobiegło gdzieś z góry.

- Kuro-wan, od kiedy siedzisz na kanapie? – jęknął oskarżycielsko.

- Siedzę na niej cały czas, głupolu.

- Ah… no tak… Możesz mnie podnieść? – pomachał słabo wyciągniętą w powietrzu ręką.

- Przed chwilą miałeś siłę śpiewać na całe gardło...

- Ale karaoke…

- A skoro to robiłeś, to i ze wstaniem sobie poradzisz – warknął brunet.

- Obawiam się, że podczas upadku nastąpiło znaczne uszkodzenie koordynacji ruchowej.

- Jesteś pijany.

- Ta możliwość jest również całkiem prawdopodobna! – łapka wykonała radosną falę.

Klnąc pod nosem, Kurogane chwycił go pod ramię i posadził obok siebie.

- Dziękuję, ale na drugi raz proszę o odrobinę delikatności – westchnął, rozcierając rękę.

Rozmówca łypnął na niego spode łba i dopił resztę alkoholu ze swojej szklanki.

- Na czym to skończyliśmy…? – Fai rozejrzał się za jakąkolwiek płynną substancją alkoholową. Zlokalizował niedopitą butelkę wśród kilkunastu pustych towarzyszek.

- Bredziłeś o… - Kurogane przymknął powieki, odtwarzając sobie ostatni przebieg rozmowy - …aldehydzie benzoesowym.

- Racja, racja – wylał ostatnie krople wina na język i z żalem wyrzucił butelkę. – Nie czuję się jednak na siłach, by kontynuować wywód.

- Czyli jesteś kompletnie pijany – uściślił wuefista.

- Hm… Cieszy mnie to.

- Eh? – spojrzał na blondyna, jak na uciekiniera zakładu psychiatrycznego.

- Bo po alkoholu podobasz mi się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. A poza tym, kiedy jestem dokumentnie spity, to tracę nad sobą kontrolę – wygiął wargi w kocim uśmiechu.

Kurogane odsunął się na drugi koniec kanapy.

- Kuro- pon~ Nie uciekaj~ Przecież też ci się podobam, ne? – miauknął i przybliżył się zwinnie do drugiego mężczyzny.

- Wybieram temat o aldehydach!

- Odpowiedz mi… - palce Fai'a wspięły się zręcznie po obojczyku Kurogane, musnęły jego szyję i zatrzymały się na policzkach. – Podobam ci się? Uważasz, że jestem ładny? Przystojny? Słodki?

- Tak, tak, tak i tak – wybąkał Kurogane, zaciskając kurczowo palce na oparciach kanapy. Czuł, że się rumieni. Już raz stracił nad sobą kontrolę i to zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Jeśli zrobi to po raz drugi, Fai nie będzie miał najmniejszych szans, żeby mu przerwać. Wtedy, za pierwszym razem, było inaczej – może i był naćpany szczęściem i namiętnością, ale trzeźwy. Aktualnie, w środku nocy, chciało mu się spać, wypił kilka litrów alkoholu, a ten cholernie atrakcyjny gnojek bezczelnie go prowokował.

Dlatego nie zdołał powstrzymać westchnięcia, kiedy chemik cmoknął go szybko w brodę i wtulił się twarzą w jego szyję. Fai podciągnął się leniwie na łokciach, rozłożył się na Kurogane całym ciałem. I oprócz tego nie wykonał absolutnie żadnego ruchu. Brunet posłuchał przez chwilę równomiernego, spokojnego oddechu.

- Ej… Ej! Masz zamiar na mnie spać? – ryknął, kiedy dotarła do niego oczywistość działań desantu Flourite'a.

- Mhm… Kuro-mi nie jest tak wygodny, jak łóżko… ale taki cieplutki… - mruknął Fai, tuląc się do sprężystego ramienia.

- Skoro jesteś senny, to idź spać jak normalny człowiek – wycedził Kurogane przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Heh? Szkoda mi czasu na spanie, kiedy jestem z Kuro-nyu…

- Przecież mogę iść z tobą do łóżka.

- Niedobry… Myślisz o rzeczach, które wymagają odpowiedniego przygotowania…

- Miałem na myśli „pójście do łóżka w celu wyspania się", kretynie.

- Najpierw kino, potem kolacja przy świecach, spacer…

- Mógłbyś wymyślić coś bardziej nieszablonowanego.

- …po spacerze wspólna kąpiel, wreszcie dłuuuuga zabawa z bitą śmietaną i truskawkami…

- Nie zgadzam się na żadną śmietanę. I nie lubię truskawek.

- … i w końcu, co najmniej piętnaście godzin bez wychodzenia z łóżka…

- Nieźle to sobie wszystko zaplanowałeś… Moment… Ile godzin?

- A ty byś chciał tak od razu – Fai ziewnął przeciągle – Co? Piętnaście. Oczywiście, wliczyłem te dwie-trzy godziny potrzebne nam na sen i zregenerowanie sił.

Kurogane zapatrzył się tępo przed siebie. Przeniósł wzrok na Fai'a. Łagodna twarz anioła to tylko pozór, mający na celu uśpienie uwagi potencjalnej ofiary. W tym chudym ciele czaił się niewyżyty inkubus. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Rany, w co on się wpakował…

- Kuro-rinta…

- Co? – zabrzmiało nienaturalnie histerycznie w wyniku wcześniejszych przemyśleń.

- Wczoraj w nocy… Tak właściwie, w nocy z piątku na czwartek…

- Z czwartku na piątek – poprawił machinalnie, nieco spokojniejszym tonem.

- Właśnie tak. No więc, tej nocy, po raz pierwszy mi się śniłeś – usłyszał, jak Kurogane z sykiem wciąga powietrze. - Co się stało? – mruknął półprzytomnie.

- Nic. Mów dalej – odburknął.

Wuefista czuł się głęboko urażony. To on… To on od blisko pół roku śni o kretynie, a ten… a ten palant, nie śnił o Kurogane wcale? Nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie.

- Ten sen… W tym śnie byłem tak szczęśliwy, że po przebudzeniu… Po przebudzeniu pomyślałem, że lepiej byłoby, gdybym śnił wiecznie.

- Idiotyzm. Nie umiesz docenić życia.

- Wiedziałem, że powiesz coś tym stylu – zaśmiał się cicho. – Teraz już będzie mi łatwiej. Nauczę się, jak… żyć… jak dobrze żyć… i cieszyć się… wszystkim… - Fai mówił coraz ciszej, aż zamilkł zupełnie. Może niezupełnie, bo jeszcze przed chwilą nucił tylko sobie znaną kołysankę.

Wpatrywał się w jego podnoszące się i opadające plecy. Przerwy między oddechami stawały się coraz dłuższe. Poczuł, że uścisk Flourite'a zelżał, a całe jego ciało zwiotczało. Blondyn zasnął.

Kurogane zastanowił się, czy mógłby przenieść go do sypialni, tak by się nie obudził. Może chociaż zgasi światło? Wyciągnął ramię na całą długość pod zdecydowanie, bolesnym kątem. Nie dosięgnie, brakuje mu kilku centymetrów do kontaktu.

Westchnął. Było mu niewygodnie, a zarazem cholernie przyjemnie. Z wahaniem dotknął jasnej czupryny. Fai ani drgnął. Ostrożnie odgarnął blond kosmyki z bladego czoła, włosy rozsypywały się, błądziły między jego palcami . Jak mężczyzna mógł być tak miły w dotyku?

- Kocham cię, głupku…

Wzdrygnął się, słysząc cichy chichot. Flourite podniósł głowę, z przewspaniałym, ukontentowanym uśmiechem wymalowanym na buźce.

- Nie martw się, nie obudziłeś mnie, Kuro-koi. Nie spałem.. Możesz powtórzyć zdanie, które przed chwilą powiedziałeś? Najlepiej ze sto razy.

* * *

><p>Bezszelestnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wsunął klucze do kieszeni spodni i na palcach przemierzył pokój. Zegar wskazywał kilka minut po dwunastej. Rozejrzał się, szukając jakiejkolwiek wskazówki, która podpowiedziała by mu, że Kurogane wciąż tu jest. Nadstawił uszu. Cisza jak makiem zasiał. Zażył kilka godzin snu na sofie pani dyrektor (łaskawie użyczyła mu nawet koca i poduszki), ale wciąż czuł się nieprzytomny. Zdrzemnie się na kanapie, jest dostatecznie długa i szeroka na jego gabaryty. Ale <em>musi<em> wciąć prysznic i założyć świeże ciuchy. A do tego jest mu potrzebny dostęp do drugiego pomieszczenia. Zawahał się przed drzwiami pomalowanymi na radosny, pistacjowy kolor. Zastukał. Och, żeby musiał pukać do własnej sypialni… Wślizgnął się do środka. Skrępowany zerknął na łóżko Fai'a. Chłopak spał twardo. Sam. I do tego w kompletnym umundurowaniu. Chociaż skarpetki udało mu się ściągnąć. Przykrył troskliwie nagą piętę wystającą ze zmiętej pościeli. Uwinął się z prysznicem, przyjemnie odświeżony ułożył się na własnym łóżku. Ach, jeszcze żaluzje! Zaciągnął je i z czystym sumieniem wrócił do wyczekiwanej drzemki.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Przetarł oczy, unosząc się do siadu. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął. Ciekawe, która już godzina? Łóżko obok było puste.

Fai'a odnalazł w kuchni. Z roztargnieniem mieszał łyżeczką w kubku i wzdychał. Yuui'ego zauważył, kiedy ten usiadł naprzeciwko niego z filiżanką parującego mleka w dłoniach.

- Dzień dobry, dobrze spałeś? – zapytał miękko.

Yuui kiwnął głową znad napoju, upił łyk i mruknął z zadowoleniem.

- Doskonale, mam nadzieję, że ty również.

- Mhm… - Fai błądził wzrokiem po twarzy bliźniaka, póki czegoś sobie nie przypomniał. – Dziękuję ci bardzo za wczoraj!

- Za wczoraj?

- Tak, uratowałeś mnie… nas… od niechybnej inwigilacji Yuuko-sensei! Jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczny!

Młodszy z Flourite'ów wydawał się zaskoczony tą niespodziewanie rozochoconą reakcję Fai'a.

- Nie ma za co dziękować, to był mój braterski obowiązek – uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Braterski i szwagierski, w gwoli ścisłości.

Nie wierzył własnym oczom – Fai czerwienił się po same uszy, przez maleńką, żartobliwą uwagę. Nie chciał go zawstydzać jeszcze bardziej, wolał poczekać, aż jego braciszek sam zacznie się zwierzać. Trwało to chwilę.

- Jestem taki szczęśliwy… - wypalił wreszcie, mierząc łyżeczkę takim spojrzeniem, że aż dziw, iż sama nie zgięła się pod siłą wzroku.

- Bardzo mnie to cieszy – kucharz podparł brodę na dłoniach. – Mam rozumieć, że wieczór należał do udanych?

- Udany to mało powiedziane… - Fai'owi oczy rozbłysły. – Rozmawialiśmy do rana!

Yuui uniósł brwi. Skierował spojrzenie do kąta kuchni, gdzie kulił się tuzin opróżnionych butelek.

- Nie obyło się bez wypadku do całodobowego sklepiku…

Drugi mężczyzna potwierdził jego przypuszczenia radosnym śmiechem.

- Gdyby nie wy, ta mała budka już dawno by splajtowała. Powinni dać wam w końcu jakieś zniżki albo kartę stałego klienta – skwitował – Przegadaliście całą noc, urozmaicając rozmowę alkoholem… Ehm… Czyli tak jak zwykle?

Kolejny, płomienny rumieniec wykwitł na twarzy chemika.

- Nie całkiem jak zwykle… Ale… zdziwiłbyś się jaki jest nieśmiały i delikatny…

- Kurogane? – może i było to nieuprzejme, ale nie umiał ukryć niedowierzania w swoim głosie.

- Aha, ale wystarczy go troszkę ośmielić, a... ojej…

- „Ojej". Chyba rozumiem.

- Wiesz jak wspaniale całuje?

- Wiem – zastanowił się co w niego dzisiaj wstąpiło, że wygaduje rzeczy, których nie powinien. – Żartowałem! Szkoda, że nie mam aparatu pod ręką, twoja mina była bezcenna!

Wybuchli śmiechem, próbując zakryć zażenowanie swoim zachowaniem.

* * *

><p>Kurogane zastygł przed drzwiami. Przyszedł tylko odebrać swój szalik, o którym nieroztropnie zapomniał. Gdyby nie ten szalik… nie tkwiłby tutaj i nie usłyszał tego, co wcale usłyszeć nie chciał. Policzki przybrały buraczkowy kolor. Do policzków dołączyły i uszy, a czuł, że na tym się nie skończy. Jak kretyn mógł rozmawiać o <em>czymś takim<em> ze swoim bratem? A może rozmawiał z nim właśnie dlatego, że Yuui był najbliższą osobą, jaką znał? Ale co on…? Nastolatka, która musi się zwierzać? A już uwierzył, że tak samo jak on sam, Fai ceni swoją prywatność i niechętnie dzieli się nią z innymi. Lekka turbulencja z prawej wyrwała go z dramatycznych rozmyślań.

- Niech mnie ktoś dobije – jęknął na widok Ichihary opierającej się o jego bok. Kobieta odbiła się od niego z gracją, cofnęła o krok i oświadczyła:

- Seppuku! To najbardziej honorowe rozwiązanie!

Mgiełka alkoholowa wokół jej postaci była praktycznie widoczna.

Kurogane zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Perfekcyjna fryzura i perfekcyjny makijaż dość mocno kontrastowały z rozchełstanym szlafroczkiem. Miał zamiar to skomentować, ale uprzedziła go kolejna cięta uwaga:

- To nie przypadek, że zmierzamy w tym samym kierunku! Kurogane-sensei, czyń honory!

Rany boskie, skąd ona wzięła tą dziką manierę wypowiedzi? Pierwszy raz widział ją w takim stanie. Zrezygnowany otworzył przed nią drzwi. Już gorzej być nie może.

Yuui odwrócił gwałtownie głowę na łoskot dochodzący zza jego pleców. Uśmiechnął się słabo:

- Yuuko-sensei…

- To ja! Skoro nie mogliśmy pić wszyscy razem wczoraj, postanowiłam, że dzisiaj zrobimy poprawiny! – zakrzyknęła, chwytając się pod boki.

Fai wyglądał na wyraźnie uradowanego z jej przybycia. Gdy dostrzegł postać majaczącą odrobinę dalej, jego szeroki uśmiech zbliżył się niebezpiecznie do granic rozemłania.

- Em… Przyszedłem tylko po swój szalik – mruknął Kurogane pokazując wszem i wobec, ze nie kłamie, że odnalazł swoją zgubę i że wychodzi. – To na razie…

- O nie! Sensei zostaje z nami! – Yuuko brutalnie chwyciła go za kołnierz i usadziła obok Fai'a. – Pijących musi być do pary!

- Co to za nowy zwyczaj? – wywarczał, przysuwając się nieznacznie w stronę chemika.

- Nie czepiaj się słówek, Kuro-puu-sensei, z panią dyrektor się nie dyskutuje~

- Słusznie! – z iście magiczny sposób, w rękach Yuuko pojawiła się whisky – Yuui-sensei, lód poproszę!

Yuui bez słowa podniósł się z krzesła. Rzucił jej przez ramię spojrzenie mówiące: „Dopięłaś swego i mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolona". Odpowiedziała wzrokiem: „Dopiero się rozkręcam".

Ichihara wzniosła z dumą szklaneczkę wypełnioną płynnym bursztynem i kawałkami lodu. Zmierzyła uważnie twarze swoich towarzyszy – lekko spiętego Yuui'ego, przeszczęśliwego Fai'a i wkurzonego Kurogane. Zamyśliła się. W końcu ukazała wszystkie zęby w niepokojącym, triumfalnym uśmiechu:

- Za miłość!


End file.
